Le choix du présent
by Tsubaki-Hatake
Summary: Il n'est pas aisé d'oublier le passé, au profit du présent. Pourtant, ce choix est parfois nécessaire, afin de vivre sa vie sans sombrer dans la folie. Qui aidera Hatake Kakashi à reprendre goût à l'existence ?
1. Prologue

Voilà ma nouvelle fic.

Je me suis un peu lassée de la précédente, intitulée "La Chute", à cause du trop grand nombre de personnages principaux.

J'espère que vous aimerez celle-là autant sinon plus que vous n'aviez apprécié la première !

Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, etc .

* * *

"Tu l'as vu toi aussi ?"

"Oui ! Attention !"

_Je me déplace furtivement, de branche en branche. A une centaine de mètres, une tache sombre dans une clairière éclairée par la lune. Mon coéquipier l'a repérée en même temps que moi._

_Je ne devrais pas être là. Un chuunin ne devrait pas être assigné à ce genre de missions. Mais Godaime n'avait plus un seul Juunin sous la main, et les cours à l'académie ont été supprimés au commencement de cette guerre. J'étais donc tout indiqué pour une mission sauvetage._

_Cela fait une semaine exactement que nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle du team Kakashi. _

_Une semaine que Godaime se ronge les sangs et fait vivre un Enfer à la pauvre Shizune. _

_Une semaine que Konoha vit en suspens._

"Je vais m'approcher, couvre-moi !"

_Je ne suis plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de la forme obscure, et je distingue à présent ses contours, dans un rayon de lune. Tout semble calme. J'avance à pas de loup, restant sous le couvert des arbres, mais je ne pourrai bientôt plus profiter de la sécurité que m'offre leur frondaison. L'ombre remue, comme secouée de tremblements. C'est un homme, je pense. Pas forcément un ninja, ou alors pas de bon niveau, sinon il m'aurait déjà senti approcher. Tous mes sens sont en alerte, et je suis prêt à bondir en cas de besoin, mais rien ne bouge. L'homme est assis dans l'herbe fraîche de la clairière, les jambes ramenées contre son torse. Ses bras l'entourent, sa tête est nichée au creux de ses coudes. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu du mal à le discerner, plus tôt. Il se balance légèrement d'avant en arrière, comme pour se bercer lui-même. Je ne comprends pas, qui est-il et que fait-il ici ?_

_Il serait dangereux de m'approcher encore sans un minimum de préparation, je porte donc ma main à ma bourse à kunais et en sors deux shurikens, que je glisse entre mes doigts._

_Toujours être prêt. Tel est le premier enseignement ninja._

_Ne pas se laisser repérer, tel est le second._

_Je suis très proche maintenant, et entends distinctement une plainte douloureuse monter depuis cette forme humaine. Les nuages recouvrant la lune se dissipent soudain, et je peux voir son équipement : il a l'air mal en point, mais c'est bien un ninja. Il porte l'uniforme de Konoha. Mon coeur bat la chamade à présent, parce que je crois bien reconnaître..._

"Kakashi-senpai !"

_Je m'agenouille à ses côtés, n'osant pas le toucher. Seule sa chevelure argentée m'a permis de mettre un nom sur ce corps agité de violents spasmes. Sa veste de juunin est déchirée par endroits, tout comme ses vêtements sombres. Ses cheveux sont poisseux de sang à demi séché. Que s'est-il passé ? Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué ma présence, je sens bien que quelque chose cloche... il continue à se bercer lui-même, un râle de douleur franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. Dieu seul sait ce qui se passerait si j'osais le toucher alors qu'il est dans cet état... mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça indéfiniment..._

_Je fais signe à mon coéquipier de me rejoindre et lui expose les faits. Aussitôt, il part explorer les alentours, à la recherche des autres membres du team._

"Kakashi-senpai... C'est moi, Iruka."

_Aucune réaction. Je remarque qu'il n'a plus qu'une chaussure aux pieds, et que celui qui est nu est écorché, dévoilant la chair à vif de son talon et de ses orteils. Il tremble. Que faire ? Doucement, sans un bruit, je déballe mon équipement et dépose avec douceur une couverture sur ses épaules. Il sursaute, et sa plainte se fend d'un sanglot déchirant._

"Tout va s'arranger, Kakashi-senpai, nous allons vous ramener à Konoha..."

_Je me risque à poser une main sur son épaule, et sa réaction me plonge dans la perplexité : tel un enfant, il relève vers moi deux grands yeux noyés de larmes et bégaie, d'une voix brisée, hachée par les sanglots :_

"Je n'ai ... pas ... pu les ... sauver..."

_Bon sang... je n'ai encore jamais vu quelqu'un dans un tel état de détresse... il faut que je le réconforte... il faut que je fasse quelque chose... j'entoure ses épaules de mon bras, et il se laisse aller contre ma poitrine, en proie à un profond désespoir, et je me dis que nul homme ne devrait endurer ce qu'il a l'air de ressentir. Ses sanglots redoublent d'intensité, et j'ai peine à imaginer ce qui a bien pu se passer. J'ai peu d'espoir qu'Izumo retrouve Sakura et Sai, les coéquipiers de Kakashi, vivants._

"Allez, Kakashi-senpai, laissez-vous aller, je suis là maintenant."

_Je sens ses mains s'agripper à ma veste matelassée, alors que son visage décomposé est enfoui dans mon chandail noir. Ses larmes traversent la trame du tissu et mouillent mon torse. Bon sang..._

_Au bout d'un certain temps, alors que je caresse son dos dans l'espoir de le calmer, comme l'on agirait avec un enfant, il semble se reprendre. Sa respiration s'apaise, ses sanglots s'espacent, et il parvient à articuler :_

"Si vous saviez, Iruka-san... si vous saviez... ce qu'ils leur ont fait... Je n'ai rien pu faire, je ne comprends pas qu'ils m'aient laissé la vie je ... j'aurais tellement préféré qu'ils soient encore là et que moi je... c'est moi qui aurais du être à leur place... oh kami-sama c'était tellement..."

"Chhh... nous allons vous trouver un endroit calme et sûr pour que vous puissiez dormir, et demain nous rentrerons à Konoha. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever ?"

"Je ... je crois."

_Je me détache de son pauvre corps meurtri et me relève, lui tendant une main qu'il saisit après s'être essuyé le visage d'un revers de manche. Le moindre geste semble lui être si douloureux... Passant un bras sous le sien, je le soutiens pour ne pas que ses jambes le trahissent. A petits pas, nous retournons sous le couvert des arbres, et j'installe un campement de fortune avant de l'aider à se recoucher. Soutenant sa tête, je lui fais boire de longues gorgées d'eau, et lui fais manger quelques bentos qu'il peine à mastiquer. Peu après, il s'endort. Kami-sama... quelle histoire... Je m'installe contre le tronc d'un chêne et attends le retour d'Izumo. Celui-ci ne tarde pas, mais je devine à son expression que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes..._

"Dieu tout puissant, quels malades peuvent avoir fait ça ?"

_Il n'a pas pu retenir la nausée qui l'a saisi à l'évocation de ces douloureuses images, et s'appuie contre un arbre pour rendre le maigre repas ingurgité à la hâte le matin-même, et reprendre ses esprits._

"Tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer, Iruka."

_Je déglutis difficilement, plus vraiment certain de vouloir savoir ce que mon coéquipier a vu._

"Ils sont... ils sont morts, tous les deux."

"Tu en es certain ?"

"Plutôt... Leurs... leurs têtes ne sont plus accrochées à leurs corps..."

_Je frémis d'horreur, pendant qu'Izumo s'assoit à mes côtés, et prend son front entre ses mains._

"Leurs corps... leurs corps sont entièrement couverts d'hématomes et lacérés de part en part. Ceux qui leur ont fait ça ne peuvent pas être humains ça n'est... ça n'est pas possible... oh mon dieu, ils sont si jeunes !"

"Calme-toi, Izumo. Reprends-toi, et veille sur Kakashi. Je vais aller chercher du bois pour faire un feu."

_Je tapote l'épaule de mon camarade et me lève. Bien sûr, les ordres voudraient que j'aille directement récupérer les corps, mais je ne m'en sens pas la force. Demain... oui, demain._

* * *

C'était donc le prologue ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

La suite est en cours de rédaction, elle devrait arriver dans le week-end !

A bientôt !

**Tsubaki.**


	2. Chapitre 1

_Je retourne auprès de mon co-équipier le coeur gros, je suis en train de réaliser que deux des meilleurs chuunins de Konoha, dont la délicieuse Sakura, viennent de trouver la mort. Dieu du ciel, comment réagira Naruto quand il l'apprendra ? Et Tsunade ? Elle était son élève après tout..._

_Je vérifie du coin de l'oeil que le juunin soit toujours profondément endormi, et confortablement installé._

"Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?"

"Evidemment !"

_Ma voix est beaucoup trop aiguë pour paraître rassurante, mais à la vérité, la même question vient de me traverser l'esprit. Je crois que j'essaie de nous persuader tous les deux. Même si Kakashi-senpai n'a subi que peu de dommages physiques, en comparaison de ses coéquipiers, son état en dit long sur les tortures psychologiques qu'il a eu à affronter. Qui sait s'il pourra même s'en remettre un jour ?_

_Je jette un regard à Izumo, qui semble sur le point de s'assoupir, et décide de prendre le premier tour de garde. La journée de recherches m'a épuisé, mais je sais que mon coéquipier est plus fragile que moi, et il a l'air d'être en état de choc, suite à ce qu'il a vu dans les bois. Je m'assure donc que le feu prenne bien, et monte m'asseoir sur la branche d'un arbre, afin de surveiller les alentours._

_Rien ne bouge autour de nous, et ce calme apparent me glace. Je préférerais mille fois entendre au loin un écureuil, ou un oiseau s'agiter dans les branches, mais il semble que toute vie ait déserté la clairière et ses environs. Bientôt, je vois poindre le soleil à l'horizon, et je me dis que la journée à venir ne va pas être des plus agréables. J'entends Izumo s'agiter, et m'interpeler :_

"Hey ! Iruka, je prends la relève, viens prendre un peu de repos !"

_Je ne me fais pas prier, et étouffe un cri en dépliant mes articulations endolories par les heures d'immobilité endurées. Sitôt que mes jambes ont touché le sol, je m'effondre sur ma couche et m'y endors en quelques secondes. Douce béatitude du songe, où cette nuit n'a jamais existé..._

_Lorsque je reprends conscience, hélas, rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours au creux de la même forêt, avec la même mission en suspens. Izumo est en train de préparer un encas pour le petit-déjeuner, et m'en tend un morceau avant de décréter :_

"Je ne serai pas capable de retourner là-bas, Iruka."

"Je comprends. De toute façon, il faut que quelqu'un reste auprès de Kakashi-senpai, au cas où il se réveillerait."

_Quelques étirements, et me voilà parti, suivant les indications de mon coéquipier. L'odeur de la mort me prend aux tripes alors que j'approche de l'endroit qu'il m'a décrit, et déjà je sens la panique me saisir. Mais je dois continuer. Je dois avancer, faire face à l'horreur et tenter de la comprendre. De mes capacités d'abstraction dépend la réussite de la mission._

_C'est donc le regard et le coeur vidés de tout sentiment que j'accède au charnier. Car il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour définir le tableau qui s'offre à moi. La tête d'un jeune homme que je m'efforce de ne pas reconnaître est clouée au tronc d'un arbre par un kunai, tandis que son corps désarticulé gît au sol, ses membres formant un angle peu orthodoxe. Quant à sa coéquipière, il semblerait que son corps ne soit plus que bouillie. Cà et là, des ossements brisés dépassent de sa peau lacérée,pointes veloutées à la blancheur d'albâtre, comme si un énorme chat avait joué avec sa carcasse. Mais je ne sais que trop bien que la pauvre enfant était encore vivante quand ce supplice lui a été infligé. En effet, la flaque de sang dans laquelle elle baigne écarte la théorie d'une mise en scène post-mortem. La cause de sa mort me semble évidente. Son crâne a roulé sur le côté, quand un katana s'est abattu sur sa gorge. Si j'avais à le faire, j'aurais peine à décrire ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Aucun mot n'a été inventé pour évoquer une telle monstruosité._

_Je décide de ne pas me laisser envahir, et sors les deux immenses sacs de toile cirée destinés à recueillir les dépouilles des défunts chuunins. Ne pas se laisser submerger. Etre professionnel. Etre un ninja. Toutefois je ne peux retenir un hoquet de stupeur en saisissant le corps de Sakura : elle est tellement gelée ! C'est la première fois que je touche un mort. J'en ai vu beaucoup oui, c'est le lot de tout shinobi, mais de là à... en empaqueter un..._

_Un étau glacial enserre ma poitrine quand je dois m'emparer de sa tête pour la joindre à son corps. Sous le sang coagulé, son visage revêt encore un masque de terreur et de douleur innommables. Sans la couleur reconnaissable entre mille de sa chevelure, je n'aurais jamais pu penser que ce pantin macabre eut un jour été la pétillante Sakura._

_Son coéquipier est plus difficile à glisser dans le sac mortuaire : la rigidité cadavérique a fait son oeuvre, et il m'est presque impossible de changer l'angle de ses membres. Je réfrène un haut-le-coeur au moment de décrocher son crâne de son perchoir, et enveloppe délicatement le kunai qui l'y retenait dans une bourse de plastique, afin de le transférer aux laboratoires sitôt que nous serons rentrés à Konoha. Il me tarde de rentrer et d'oublier ce spectacle... Si toutefois j'en suis un jour capable._

_Traînant derrière moi le douloureux fardeau des deux corps sans vie, je m'en retourne vers le campement. Sitôt que Kakashi sera sur pieds, nous rentrerons au village. Nous sommes au moins à une journée de marche, peut-être deux vu l'état du juunin, et je n'ai aucune envie de m'attarder dans les parages. Quand nous serons arrivés à bon port, je sais que Godaime enverra une équipe inspecter les lieux et repérer les indices qui auraient pu nous échapper, mais pour l'heure, Kakashi-senpai a besoin de soins en urgence, et ni Izumo ni moi ne sommes en mesure de les lui procurer._

"Iruka, il n'a pas encore repris connaissance, tu ne crois pas que nous devrions construire une civière ? Cet endroit me file la chair de poule, et j'aimerais autant le quitter dès que possible !"

"Hm. Tu as raison. Mais nous devons aussi porter les... les cadavres."

_Je vois bien qu'il fixe ses pieds pour éviter de poser les yeux sur mon fardeau, mais notre devoir de ninja est de faire face. Je ne suis pas homme à transgresser les règles que je m'efforce de faire rentrer dans le crâne des futurs genins au premier coup dur._

_Kakashi gémit dans son sommeil, et j'évite de réfléchir à ce que lui a eu à endurer._

"Mais il est vrai qu'il sera sans doute mal en point lorsqu'il se réveillera. Et plus près nous serons de Konoha, mieux ce sera. Construisons une double civière."

_Nous nous mettons à l'oeuvre aussitôt. L'ouvrage n'est pas si compliqué, et bien vite, à l'aide de quelques branches et de deux couvertures de survie, nous avons construit quelque chose d'assez solide pour supporter les trois corps. Nous installons le juunin délicatement sur l'un des côtés, et le poids du sac mortuaire vient équilibrer la structure de l'autre côté. Bien vite, nous prenons la route. Avec un peu de chance, Kakashi ne se réveillera qu'une fois à l'hôpital._

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère n'être pas trop barbante !

Laissez-moi quelques reviews, au passage, que je sache quoi faire pour vous réjouir !

A bientôt !

Tsubaki.


	3. Chapitre 2

Merci à Takechi, Lylye14 et bien sûr Chaz pour leurs reviews !

Ca fait du bien, de savoir enfin ce que pensent les lecteurs !

C'est vrai, c'est frustrant de voir 78 Hits et 0 review _

Mais trève de bavardage, voilà le Chapitre 2 !

* * *

"Merci, Iruka. Tu peux disposer, maintenant. Tu reprendras tes fonctions de professeur dans cinq jours. D'ici là, tache de te reposer, tu as une mine affreuse."

_Je sors du bureau de Godaime plus déprimé que jamais. A l'annonce du décès des deux chuunins, le Hokage n'a pas pu retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Et je sais mieux que personne qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de solitude, maintenant, pour laisser libre cours à sa colère et à son chagrin. A peine ai-je refermé la porte que j'entends un grognement de rage suivi d'un bruit d'explosion. Tsunade risque d'être de très mauvais poil, dans les jours à venir... Mais avec la mort de Jiraiya, il y a quelques semaines, et maintenant, cette sombre histoire, je comprends aisément qu'elle puisse se sentir aussi désoeuvrée._

_Je sais bien qu'il faudrait que je retourne chez moi, prendre un peu de repos. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un détour par l'hôpital, afin de vérifier l'état d'Hatake-sama._

_Sa chambre, pareille à toutes les autres, est baignée de la douce lueur orangée du crépuscule. Il repose sur le dos, vêtu uniquement de la tunique hospitalière, les couvertures du lit remontées jusqu'à son nez. C'est bien. Les infirmières respectent sa crainte d'être vu. Mais pour moi qui ai pu voir son visage, la veille, dans la forêt, ce masque est comme une insulte. Pourquoi vouloir cacher pareille perfection ?_

_Je secoue la tête, conscient de l'ineptie de mes pensées, et m'assieds sur la chaise attenante à la couche. Si je dois me reposer, ce sera auprès de lui, pour qu'il ne soit pas seul lorsqu'il s'éveillera..._

"Iruka-sama, les visites sont terminées à cette heure-ci !"

_Je sursaute. Je n'avais pas entendu l'infirmière entrer, ce qui signifie que j'ai du m'assoupir._

"Oh... je... ne pouvez-vous pas faire une exception ? Juste pour ce soir ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il prenne peur en s'éveillant, il était en état de choc quand nous l'avons trouvé, et il risque d'être très désorienté, je me disais qu'un visage ami saurait le rassurer..."

"C'est que nous n'avons plus aucun lit disponible à vous proposer et..."

"-Peu importe ! Cette chaise me convient très bien !"

"Bon. Mais demain, dès que les soins reprendront, il faudra vous en aller !"

"Aucun problème."

"Bonne nuit, Iruka-san."

"Bonne nuit. Et merci."

_Je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot, avec la marque du drap imprimée sur la joue, mais peu importe. Je sais qu'à la place de Kakashi-senpai, je paniquerais en m'éveillant dans un endroit inconnu, et seul. Et j'estime qu'il a déjà bien assez souffert..._

_Reposant ma tête sur son matelas, mes bras croisés devant mon front, j'expire longuement et sens le sommeil me cueillir de nouveau..._

* * *

_Sakura ! _**_NON_**_ !_

_Je m'éveille en sursaut, et mon regard n'a rien sur quoi se poser qu'une blancheur immaculée. Alors ça y est ? Je suis Mort ? Tant mieux. Je referme les yeux et grimace. Ma tête m'élance, mon bras gauche a l'air brisé et mon pied... mon pied semble être en permanence posé sur des charbons ardents. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à l'abîme de souffrance dans lequel ma conscience s'enfonce lentement. Je me sens tellement inutile... je me souviens avoir longtemps espéré être pris dans un genjutsu. Mais les hurlements de douleur sont encore bien trop présents et vifs dans ma mémoire pour que je puisse douter de leur véracité... Sakura et Sai... Si la Mort me laisse conscient, ressentant si bien les douleurs de ma vie passée, je n'ose imaginer ce que vous devez endurer à l'heure actuelle. Une éternité d'os brisés et de peau arrachée... Une éternité de membres désarticulés et de hurlements d'horreur. Mon esprit semble refuser de ramener à la surface les dernières images de vous, et pourtant je l'y force. Je ne peux me permettre d'oublier ce qu'il vous est arrivé, par ma faute._

_Le désespoir m'accable soudain, enfermant ma poitrine dans un étau, et je sens sur mon visage la chaleur du souffle que j'exhale difficilement, retenu prisonnier par le drap qui recouvre mon nez._

_Le drap ? Quel drap ?_

_Je rouvre les yeux et me force à tourner la tête. J'aurais bien pu tout imaginer, mais pas d'avoir été ramené à Konoha. De ce que j'en vois par la fenêtre, il fait grand soleil. Ainsi donc, le temps ne s'est pas arrêté. Ainsi donc le monde continue d'exister, et le peuple de vivre. Ainsi donc, on m'a laissé la vie sauve, une vie sans rêve ni espoir désormais que ceux d'en finir au plus vite. Comme il me serait aisé de me donner la Mort ! Comme il serait doux de sentir en mon sein la lame glaciale d'un kunai aiguisé, répandre lentement mon sang autour de moi ! Comme il serait facile, de refermer les yeux, en sachant que je ne les rouvrirais plus jamais !_

_Mais je ne peux m'autoriser pareil soulagement. Je ne peux faillir à la mémoire de mes coéquipiers. Pas encore une fois..._

_Je fouille au fond de moi parmi les lambeaux de l'homme que j'étais, et n'y trouve qu'une infime part de désir, flottant sur des marais de désespoir, étendus à perte de vue. Une étincelle de vie qui réclame vengeance. Mes dents grincent. Vengeance ? Mais contre qui ? Contre quoi ?_

_Contre moi-même, qui n'ai pas été capable de les protéger._

_Ni Sakura et Sai, ni Rin et Obito, autrefois._

_Je suis le ninja maudit. Quiconque rejoint mon équipe trouvera la Mort._

_Cette sombre prophétie ne semble pas sur le point de s'amender._

_Une brusque nausée contracte et tord mes entrailles, mais la violence de cette attaque me replonge en léthargie. Brutalement, tout est noir, et je m'enfonce... loin, si loin...et si je ne revenais pas ?_

* * *

_J'ouvre un oeil inquiet, persuadé d'avoir perçu un mouvement sur la couche. Mais Kakashi parait toujours profondément endormi, à un détail près : sa tête a roulé sur l'oreiller, et si je passais par là sans rien savoir, je pourrais croire qu'il profite des rayons du soleil caressant son visage. Malheureusement, je ne sais que trop bien que la réalité est toute autre. L'heure des visites a dû commencer depuis longtemps, mais je ne peux me résoudre à quitter la pièce. Pourtant, mon ventre me crie son mécontentement, et mes fesses accusent douloureusement la nuit passée sur une chaise dure et froide. Autant passer la nuit sur un rocher..._

_Intérieurement, je leur balance quelques insultes bien senties, et ils se renfrognent, tandis que je m'étire silencieusement. A peine vais-je pour me lever que l'infirmière de la veille ouvre la porte, me demandant :_

"Je viens de finir mon service, Iruka-sama . Rien à signaler ici ?"

"Eh ... à vrai dire j'ai beaucoup dormi, et je ne saurais vous dire s'il a repris connaissance..."

"Oh, connaissant l'homme, s'il l'avait fait il serait déjà rentré chez lui ! Il nous a fait le coup pas mal de fois vous savez !"

_J'acquiesce aimablement, mais n'en pense pas moins. Non, cette fois-ci, ce n'est ni une utilisation prolongée du sharingan ni un mauvais coup de shuriken. Cette fois-ci, Kakashi-senpai a côtoyé l'Enfer, et personne ne peut prédire s'il en reviendra un jour... D'un sourire affable, elle prend congé et referme la porte. Il va bien falloir que j'aille manger quelque chose... mais je sais très exactement ce qui m'en empêche. Oh bien sûr, la perspective que Kakashi se réveille seul ici m'attriste, mais ça n'est pas le pire. Si je sors d'ici, j'ai de très fortes chances de tomber sur Naruto. Or, je n'ai pas la force, en tout cas pas tout de suite, de lui raconter les événements et leurs ... douloureuses conséquences._

_Peut-être Godaime le fera-t-elle pour moi ?_

_Je secoue la tête et m'administre le plus acide des sermons pour ma lâcheté. Alors je compte abandonner encore une fois ? _

_Laisser Naruto entendre ces nouvelles de lèvres froides durcies par l'habitude ? _

_Je suis un incapable... non vraiment, je connais l'attitude d'un Hokage à l'annonce d'une tragédie, pour l'avoir si souvent analysée, et je ne peux définitivement pas accepter que la Mort de Sakura soit annoncée de la sorte, avec si peu de sentiments, à la personne qui y était le plus attachée. Tant pis si je dois y perdre les forces qui me restent encore, ou l'estime de Naruto, je le lui apprendrai moi-même._

_Je sors de la chambre d'un pas décidé, retenant la porte au dernier moment avant qu'elle ne claque, et quitte l'hôpital le coeur gros._

_Le stand à ramen, voilà ma destination. D'aucuns diraient que je me jette dans la gueule du loup. Ils auraient raison, à l'exception que le loup en question est en fait un renard impulsif et imprévisible._

_Entre le soulagement et la détresse, j'aperçois la tignasse blonde passer les stores du stand à l'instant même où je termine d'engloutir mon bol. _

_Son grand sourire habituel se fige lorsqu'il m'aperçoit. _

_Voilà, je ne peux plus reculer._

* * *

Le chapitre 3 est en cours de rédaction, il risque d'arriver bientôt, mais j'aime mieux avoir toujours un chapitre d'avance sur mes publications,

alors ne m'en voulez pas si j'attends d'avoir terminé la rédaction du 4 !

A bientôt !

J'espère que vous continuez d'aimer ...

_(Oui, Chaz, je sais, j'ai complètement fait passer Sai à la trappe. Mais c'est pour ta santé mentale, sinon j'en aurais fait un zombie grotesque ^^)_

**Tsubaki**


	4. Chapitre 3

Et HOP !

Chapitre 3 en ligne !

Bonne lecture ...

* * *

_Voilà, je ne peux plus reculer._

"I... Iruka-sensei... vous n'étiez pas en mission pour retrouver..."

"-Si."

_Le silence est une réaction des plus inhabituelles, chez le chuunin aux yeux d'Azur. Le mien doit lui en apprendre bien plus que de pauvres mots bien trop creux, ternis par l'usage._

"Nous allons aller chez vous, Iruka-sensei, et vous allez m'expliquer."

_Docile, je lui emboîte le pas, enfouissant mes mains au fond de mes poches, incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une formule de réconfort. Il me suit, et entre derrière moi dans mon appartement, minuscule mais déjà bien trop grand pour moi qui y vis seul. L'atmosphère est des plus tendues, et j'ai peine à déglutir. Je sais bien qu'il attend, mais par où commencer, hein ? Que dire en premier, comment annoncer à quelqu'un que sa raison de vivre repose, raide et froide, sur une table d'autopsie, scindée en deux parties inégales ? Je ne peux pas mettre de mots sur ce qui s'est passé. Je ne peux déjà pas me le représenter en mémoire, je ne vois pas comment je serais capable de le raconter..._

"Je... Je tenais à te le dire moi-même, mais maintenant que tu es là je ... je bloque."

_Il a le visage fermé, les yeux réduits à deux fentes incandescentes, je sens sa crispation et sais qu'il faut que je fasse vite, que je brise immédiatement ce cercle de fureur et de peine qui grandit en lui._

"Ka... Kakashi-senpai n'a rien pu faire pour empêcher ce qui est arrivé. Sakura et Sai ont... ils sont Morts."

_La bombe est lâchée. Amorcée. Prête à tout réduire en cendres à des kilomètres à la ronde. Lentement, les poings de Naruto se desserrent, sa mâchoire se détend, et j'ai l'impression de voir son visage se décomposer sous mes yeux. Son expression me rappelle douloureusement celle de Kakashi, il y a deux soirs de cela._

_Au lieu du déferlement de fureur auquel je m'étais sommairement préparé, c'est une vague de douleur et de chagrin qui me fait face, et je ne peux me retenir, dans une attitude quasi-paternelle, d'attirer Naruto à moi et de le serrer contre ma poitrine. Le pauvre tremble de tous ses membres, et bientôt, un sanglot déchirant s'étouffe contre mon chandail, immédiatement suivi de larmes qui m'arrachent une grimace de compassion en venant s'échouer sur mon épaule._

"Je suis désolé, Naruto."

_Dans un souffle rauque, cette pauvre phrase est tout ce que je parviens à articuler, impuissant face au désespoir de mon ancien élève. Celui-ci s'agrippe désespérément à moi, comme si j'étais le dernier rocher qui l'ancrait encore à la vie, et j'ai soudain très peur pour l'avenir. Que fera cet impétueux adolescent qui vient de perdre l'amour de sa vie ? Comment remontera-t-il la pente ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de l'abandonner ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Pas encore._

_Je le laisse épancher sa douleur de longues minutes, attendant un signe que les choses peuvent changer. Mais je comprends aisément qu'il reste prostré. Tant qu'il n'aura pas revu la lumière, tant que ses sanglots résonneront à ses oreilles, tant qu'il ne me regardera pas, je ne pourrai pas proférer une seule parole susceptible de l'anéantir encore plus._

"Pourquoi n'étais-je pas là-bas avec eux, Iruka-sensei ? C'était mon équipe, j'aurais dû être présent, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, j'aurais pu les protéger mais au lieu de cela je ... j'ai dû rester ici. J'aurais pu les ... j'aurais pu la sauver..."

"Naruto, ne t'accable pas, le village avait besoin de tes capacités ici, et tu as tout donné pour le protéger."

"Je ne sais pas si le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle... Oh kami-sama pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ?"

_Je le serre un peu plus fort, désireux de lui donner toute mon énergie, de le retenir en ce monde et le sentir palpiter sous mes doigts, mais sa voix brisée , étouffée par le tissu épais de ma tunique, me tue, et son désespoir remue mes entrailles comme jamais. Il pleure de tout son corps et de toute son âme, réfutant un à un tous les préceptes enseignés aux ninjas à l'académie. Je ne suis plus son professeur, en cet instant, pour lui dicter sa conduite, juste un homme faible, face à la détresse de l'un de mes pairs._

"Et Kakashi-sensei ?"

_Il me repousse doucement, et plonge ses grands yeux liquides dans les miens._

"Je l'ai retrouvé effondré. Il a perdu connaissance et n'a toujours rien dit depuis. Il est à l'hôpital."

"Emmenez-moi à lui. J'ai besoin de le voir."

_En silence, j'acquiesce, et nous nous mettons en route. Dieu du ciel, la confrontation risque d'être des plus tendues..._

* * *

_Lorsque je reprends connaissance, deux personnes sont assises à mon chevet, mais mes yeux ne sont pas habitués à la lumière, et tardent à effectuer la mise au point. De très loin me parviennent des voix que je ne reconnais pas. Les deux individus chuchotent. Non, pas tout de suite, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi errer encore dans les méandres de l'inconscience. Ne me posez pas de questions, ne cherchez pas à savoir, je serais incapable de vous répondre. Je voudrais refermer les yeux et replonger, mais la culpabilité m'en empêche. La fuite vers le sommeil ne m'est plus accordée, je dois affronter la Vie, affronter mes fautes et entamer la lourde pente vers mon Enfer._

"Kakashi-senpai, c'est moi, Iruka."

_Seigneur, pas cette phrase, pas encore une fois ! Je suis d'accord pour ne jamais oublier cette nuit, mais pas pour la revivre à chaque instant de mon existence inutile !_

"Kakashi-sensei..."

_Naruto. J'ai très bien reconnu sa voix, mais suis incapable de dire d'où elle provient. Ma chambre d'hôpital semble tourner, m'entrainant dans une spirale insupportable._

"Kakashi-sensei, répondez ..."

_Ce n'est pas un ordre, mais une supplique. Je ne me sens pas la force d'affronter son regard. Je n'ai pas su protéger ses coéquipiers, NOS coéquipiers. Je ne pourrai jamais plus le regarder en face. Je ne suis pas digne de lui parler, encore moins de vivre à ses côtés. Qu'il s'en aille, par pitié !_

* * *

"Nous devrions le laisser se reposer, Naruto."

"Mais... Bon. D'accord."

_Je l'entraîne au dehors, un bras passé autour de son épaule. Je dois lui changer les idées._

"Vous n'êtes pas obligé, Iruka-sensei. De prendre soin de moi, je veux dire. Et puis j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul."

"Tu es sûr ? Ca ne me dérange pas tu sais, au contraire !"

"Sérieusement. J'ai besoin de détruire quelque chose, et je préfère que ce soit un arbre, ou un rocher, plutôt que vous ou votre appartement."

_Je le quitte à contrecoeur. Que vais-je faire, moi ? Comment reprendre une existence normale, désormais ? Désoeuvré, je décide de retourner au chevet d'Hatake-sama. Etre auprès de lui, pour me sentir moins seul. Il faudrait peut-être que je parle à Izumo, aussi, un de ces jours. Lui non plus ne doit pas aller bien fort..._

_Lorsque je pénètre dans la chambre ensoleillée, je retiens à grand peine un hoquet de stupeur : le malade a les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond. Je me précipite au pied de son lit, et ma voix est bien trop aiguë lorsque je m'écrie :_

"Kakashi-senpai ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé !

A bientôt !

Tsubaki.


	5. Chapitre 4

Le quatrième chapitre st en ligne. Je suis bien consciente que l'action n'est pas à nous tenir en haleine.

Mais je suis mauvaise en descriptions de combats... J'espère que vous continuerez d'aimer le calme apparent de ma fiction...

Et que vous ne trouverez pas les tempêtes intérieures qui agitent mes personnages trop tirées par les cheveux ...

A bientôt !

Tsubaki .

* * *

"Kakashi-senpai ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

_Il tourne vers moi un regard morne, vidé de toute émotion humaine._

"Kakashi-senpai..."

_D'un signe de tête, il m'indique la chaise dans l'angle opposé de la pièce. J'y trouve son équipement de ninja, et comme en phase avec sa pensée, en sors une chute de tissu noir, que je lui tends en revenant auprès de lui. Je me retourne, pudiquement, alors qu'il enfile son masque habituel. Lorsque je lui fais face à nouveau, il est assis sur le bord du lit, les jambes dans le vide, la tête penchée en avant ._

"Je vais appeler une infirmière, elle pourra vous ausculter."

_Le temps que je revienne, il n'est plus là. Ses affaires sur la chaise ont disparu et la fenêtre est grande ouverte. MERDE !_

_Faisant fi des interrogations du personnel médical, je me précipite hors de l'établissement et cours à perdre haleine jusqu'à... Mais où habite-t-il ? Bon sang ! Je ne vois qu'une seule solution : je dois prévenir Tsunade-sama, elle seule saura prendre une décision objective. Sans ralentir dans ma course effrénée, je bifurque à une intersection et rejoins sans plus tarder le bureau du Hokage._

_Heureusement, celle-ci est encore là, et me prie d'entrer dès le deuxième coup frappé contre sa porte._

_Mon coeur cogne contre mes tempes, je sens le sang affluer dans mes veines mais malgré tout je manque d'oxygène, et il me faut quelques secondes de répit, penché en avant, les mains appuyées sur mes genoux._

_Haletant, je parviens à articuler entre deux inspirations :_

"Hatake-sama a disparu."

"Pardon ?"

"Il s'est réveillé, et le temps que j'appelle une infirmière il n'était plus là. Il est parti par la fenêtre."

"Très bien. As-tu une idée de la direction qu'il a pu prendre ?"

"J'ai pensé qu'il aurait pu rentrer chez lui, d'après l'infirmière c'est ce qu'il a l'habitude de faire quand il sort de l'hôpital."

"Il faudrait penser à aller vérifier du côté de la stèle aux disparus. Il va souvent s'y recueillir quand ça ne va pas fort. Je vais envoyer Shizune chez lui, toi tu iras là-bas, compris ?"

"Hay, Tsunade-sama."

_Sortant du bureau en trombes, je ne m'arrête pas un instant de courir. Pourquoi mes entrailles s'agitent-elles ? Quel est ce sentiment qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à de la panique, grondant en moi comme un ours en cage ? Zigzaguant, je brûle mes muscles et sens bientôt l'acide lactique parcourir mes fibres, quand enfin j'aperçois la stèle en question._

_Essoufflé, je m'adosse un instant au monument. Le ninja masqué n'est pas là. Etrangement, je suis déçu. Je n'ai aucune envie que ce soit Shizune, qui le trouve avant moi. Je chasse cette pensée incongrue de mon esprit en secouant la tête, et m'en retourne vers le centre-ville. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens investi d'une mission de sauvetage, alors que personne ne m'a rien demandé, et encore moins Hatake-sama ? C'est vrai, au vu de la réaction de Naruto, je devrais être capable de comprendre qu'il veuille un peu de solitude. Et puis ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de ça. Mes cours à l'académie vont reprendre bientôt, et je dois refaire mon programme. Et puis, après-demain auront lieu les obsèques de Sakura et Sai, je dois m'y préparer, afin d'être capable d'assister à l'oraison funèbre sans flancher._

_A contrecoeur, je me décide à rentrer chez moi, ignorant l'étau qui enserre ma poitrine, et cette petite voix intérieure qui me crie que je dois le sauver._

* * *

_Solitude abhorrée, vieille compagne de voyage, taciturne et mesquine. Je te retrouve, à mi-chemin entre soulagement et désarroi. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter leurs regards. D'aucuns diront que je devrais être habitué aux tragédies, désormais. D'autres ajouteront sans doute qu'un ninja de ma trempe ne devrait pas se laisser atteindre de la sorte. Ils auront raison, je suppose._

_En tout cas, jusqu'à présent, c'était ainsi que ça se passait. Les gens autour disparaissaient, je n'avais plus qu'à les oublier, et j'étais plutôt doué pour ça._

_Et d'ailleurs, cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas tant la disparition de Sakura ou de Sai qui m'importe. Bien sûr, j'avais fini par m'attacher un peu à ce marshmallow sautillant et à ses éclats de foudre inattendus. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé avoir ce jeune éphèbe asocial dans mon équipe un peu plus longtemps, histoire de voir ce qu'il valait réellement au combat. Mais je ne suis pas homme à chérir le souvenir de quelqu'un, pas depuis longtemps en tout cas._

_Non, ce qui me tourmente, réellement, c'est la réaction physique que j'ai eue à les voir torturés. Cette angoisse enfantine, ce sentiment d'impuissance et de fatalité qui a serré mes entrailles à chaque coup qu'ils recevaient, alors que tous les muscles de mon corps étaient immobilisés par un poison puissant._

_Qu'est-ce qui a poussé les ninjas masqués à nous attaquer ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils laissé la vie sauve ?_

_Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que ni Sakura ni Sai n'étaient leur cible. Non, c'est à moi qu'ils en voulaient. Ils désiraient plus que tout que je voie ce qui était en train d'arriver à mes coéquipiers. C'était leur but. Ce qui signifie qu'ils doivent bien me connaître. Ils doivent savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a quinze ans. Ils doivent être au courant, pour Obito et Rin. J'avais espéré que le monde oublierait leur existence, comme j'ai longtemps essayé de le faire. En occultant tout sentiment, je suis devenu celui que je suis. Une pierre froide insensible. Un bloc de glace. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce à quoi chaque jour je m'évertue de ressembler._

_Je ne peux expliquer, alors, pourquoi après tout ce temps, le serpent perfide de la culpabilité ronge toujours mon coeur et mon âme, pourquoi chaque mouvement, chaque décision dans ma vie est commandée par mes remords. Pourquoi aujourd'hui encore, je me hais tant, et serais prêt à tout pour renoncer à ma vie._

_Mais l'expiation de mes fautes doit en passer par là. Vivre, pour ne pas oublier. Vivre avec le souvenir de mes camarades tombés. Vivre pour que leur Mort n'ait pas été vaine. Tsss..._

_Plus je vis et plus je me dégoûte de vivre. Chaque battement de mon coeur est une insulte à moi-même, une insulte à leur mémoire. Chaque inspiration un blasphème. Et pourtant je suis là. Encore. Toujours._

_Hélas, mes aptitudes au combat risquent même de prolonger le supplice pour quelques décennies..._

* * *

"Rien non plus chez lui, Tsunade-sama."

"Arrh Bon sang mais où peut-il être ? Sans doute croit-il que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Non, bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si nous sortions tout juste d'une guerre sanglante, ce n'est pas comme si la moitié de mes shinobis étaient morts au combat ! Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais déjà envoyé tous les ninjas restants reconstruire Konoha... Bon, attendons deux jours. Si jamais il ne se montre pas, nous enverrons quelqu'un sur ses traces. D'ici là Shizune, j'ai besoin de solitude, et de saké. Qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte. Pas avant demain, en tout cas !"

"Hay, Hokage-sama."

"...Foutu copy-ninja..."

* * *


	6. Chapitre 5

_Oui, je l'avoue, Hanaty, mon Hatake-sama est un brin OOC ..._

_Mais je n'ai jamais prétendu coller au manga, d'ailleurs Sakura et Sai ne sont pas vraiment morts :) _

_En tout cas merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me permettent d'avancer et de continuer... _

_A __bientôt !_

_Tsubaki ._

* * *

_Tout reprendre depuis le début. Les préceptes de l'enseignement de mes futurs genins. La liste que j'ai sous les yeux me plonge au plus profond des arcanes du désespoir. Tant d'entre eux sont morts... tant d'entre eux ne perturberont plus mon cours désormais..._

_Cette injustice contre Nature me tue. Jamais les enfants ne devraient périr au combat. Bien sûr, ils font souvent eux-mêmes le choix d'entrer à l'académie, de devenir un guerrier, de suivre leur destinée ou simplement le désir de leurs parents. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Je suis un professeur, je devrais leur apprendre à se protéger, avant toute chose. Car ils sont l'avenir de Konoha. Tous ces gamins seront un jour chargés de protéger leur village, leur pays, leurs concitoyens._

_Mais la guerre les rafle, fauche en plein vol leurs rêves, leur foi et leur Vie. Et une fois qu'ils reposent six pieds sous terre, le corps rongé et l'âme envolée, qui peut encore oser dire qu'ils n'ont fait que remplir leur mission ?_

_Suivre les règles, se conformer aux lois. Combattre et mourir. Voilà la destinée d'un ninja. Voilà ce qu'est la Volonté du Feu de Konoha. _

_Voilà que le Roi est anéanti. Nous n'avons rien su faire. _

_Il est injuste que certains partent et d'autres restent. Quelles règles, quelles lois régissent la Vie ? Est-ce la Nature, simplement ? Comment choisit-Elle ceux qui bientôt nourriront Ses entrailles ? Quel est l'apprentissage que je dois léguer à mes élèves ? Si de toute façon, même le meilleur d'entre eux peut se retrouver pris sous une pluie de shurikens, si même le plus couard peut demain tomber sans même avoir pris part à la bataille..._

_Que dois-je leur dire qui ne les bercera pas d'illusions dorées sur la vie d'un shinobi ? Que puis-je leur enseigner sinon la Vérité ? Si je le faisais, c'est certain, ma classe se viderait immédiatement... Je ne peux pas leur parler d'autre chose que de techniques, de jutsus et de soins, car si j'osais évoquer devant l'un d'entre eux la réalité du quotidien d'un juunin ou d'un chuunin, il prendrait ses jambes à son cou. Ce ne sont que des enfants... s'ils avaient un choix à faire, en toute connaissance de cause, je ne crois pas qu'un seul choisirait la voie des shinobis._

_Car malgré tous les règlements, tous les codes, même le ninja le plus droit, le plus scrupuleux reste un être humain. Un humain avec des sentiments. C'est ce que Kakashi-senpai m'a appris à son insu. Lui que tout le monde croyait invincible et inébranlable, le voilà qui part à la dérive. J'ai bien peur que jamais il ne reprenne pied. Je l'ai senti dans la clairière, cette nuit-là. J'ai senti que quelque chose en lui était brisé. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de sentimental, non, en tout cas pas que je sache. Il est vrai que je ne sais rien de lui. Sinon l'histoire que tout ninja de ma génération a déjà entendue. Après tout, il était l'élève de Yondaime. Et à le voir vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que la disparition de ses coéquipiers l'ait trop atteint._

_Non, en vérité je n'en sais rien. Mais qui saurait lire à travers lui ? Qui saurait passer outre son masque et le comprendre ? Bien sûr il a ce morceau de tissu continuellement sur le nez, mais ce n'est pas celui-là qu'il faut savoir percer pour le voir. Après tout, je fais partie des très rares personnes encore vivantes à avoir aperçu son visage, et ça ne m'a pas aidé à le cerner pour autant. Non, le masque qui réellement recouvre son âme est métaphysique, il n'est pas tangible. Rien ne saurait l'atteindre._

_Comment pourrais-je l'aider à s'ouvrir ? Comment pourrais-je, moi simple professeur trentenaire trop souvent déçu par la vie, comment pourrais-je redonner le goût de vivre à quelqu'un qui se trouve encore plus désespéré que moi ?_

_Il n'est rien que je sache faire pour panser les plaies d'une âme torturée._

_Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je me sens investi de cette mission suicide ..._

* * *

_J'aurais préféré que personne ne me trouve. Qu'un nuage voile la Lune, juste assez longtemps pour laisser les deux chuunins passer leur chemin sans me voir._

_Mais c'était compter sans l'Umino et son légendaire sens des responsabilités... Il ne se serait jamais pardonné d'avoir failli à sa mission. Si j'avais encore au fond de moi une once de dignité, j'aurais sans doute honte d'avoir pleuré comme un enfant, le visage enfoui dans son chandail._

_Je sais qu'il a veillé sur moi pendant mon inconscience. J'aurais presque pu l'entendre chuchoter que je n'étais plus seul désormais. Mais que sait-il de moi ? Que prétend-il connaitre ? Je n'ai besoin de personne pour admirer le gouffre au-dessus duquel je me tiens. Je ne veux pas que l'on se sente obligé de m'aider. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide !_

_Allons bon... voilà que je m'emporte contre ce pauvre chuunin qui n'a rien demandé. Mon vieux Kakashi te voilà devenu bien ingrat._

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire de moi. C'est pour cela que j'ai fui dans les montagnes. Je sais bien qu'ils ne lanceront personne à ma recherche avant deux jours, Tsunade est peut-être la personne qui me connait le mieux à Konoha. Elle doit savoir très exactement où je suis, et a la présence d'esprit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il faudra que je pense à la remercier, un jour._

_Pour l'heure, mon corps s'engourdit, allongé depuis des heures sur le plancher de cette cabane. Tout n'est qu'humidité alentour, la nuit est tombée. Mais je n'ai pas froid. C'est à croire que toute sensation physique m'a déserté. Il ne manque que quelques litres de saké à ma retraite sur le toit du monde, pour que ce corps muet se vide de toute conscience. Je serai l'Homme sans tête auquel il manquera le corps. Et tout sera parfait._

_Tout sera parfait..._

* * *

_Vu d'ici, il a l'air de n'être qu'un vulgaire pantin de bois . Sai-san ! Son corps s'élève puis redescend, sous les coups de genoux d'un ninja masqué qui le prend pour un jouet. Un hurlement de douleur déchire l'obscurité. Sakura-chan ! La pauvre enfant a le corps tordu et un éclat laiteux troue son bermuda. Seigneur ! Est-ce que c'est son fémur ? Les coups pleuvent sur leurs corps d'enfants, mais aucun de mes membres ne semble m'obéir. Je voudrais hurler, demander à ces monstres un peu de pitié pour deux innocents mais une boule de toile bloque ma mâchoire en position ouverte, étouffant mes cris. L'odeur du sang flotte partout alentour, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'entendre ces rires. Des rires qui n'ont rien d'humain, des rires de folie barbare. Soudain, alors que l'un des hommes plaque l'adolescent au regard perdu contre un arbre, un autre que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là se place à quelques mètres de moi, et m'observe d'un air cruel avant d'ordonner :_

"Garde les yeux ouverts, Hatake. Ou bien je te promets que la suite sera bien pire !"

_Il se penche en arrière, et de toutes ses forces, balance un kunai en direction de Sai. L'arme fend les airs dans un sifflement, et vient se loger entre les deux yeux de mon coéquipier qui ouvre la bouche un instant, hébété, louchant sur le projectile. Il grimace, et un filet de sang s'écoule de la commissure de ses lèvres. C'est fini, je le sais déjà, pourtant j'hurle à travers le tissu quand l'homme derrière l'arbre sort son katana et le lève, avant de l'abattre brutalement sur la gorge de Sai. Son corps inanimé s'affaisse au sol, et l'homme y flanque un coup de pieds qui achève de m'anéantir. Mais un sifflement retentit, attirant mon regard vers l'autre combat. Non, ce n'est pas un combat, la pauvre kunoichi n'a pas eu une seule fois l'occasion de se défendre. C'est une mise à mort, un massacre sommaire. Une boucherie... Cela fait longtemps déjà que Sakura ne crie plus. Mais elle n'est pas encore morte, sinon l'homme accroupi au-dessus d'elle aurait arrêté de rouer son pauvre visage de coups de poings et de coude. Sa figure n'a plus rien d'humain, elle n'est plus qu'une bouillie informe de chair et de sang... Soudain, il suspend ses coups et ricane. L'homme au katana s'approche de la jeune femme au corps meurtri et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. J'ai beau être à dix mètres de lui, je sais qu'il veut que je les garde ouverts. J'essaie d'articuler une dernière prière mais rien à faire... Il soulève son arme et la laisse s'abattre sur la nuque de l'adolescente. Son crâne défoncé roule sur le côté, et il enjambe le corps abîmé sans même lui jeter un regard._

**NON !**

J_e m'éveille en sursaut après un cauchemar des plus horribles, et mes sens ont besoin de quelques instants avant de récupérer leurs capacités habituelles ... Je suis troublé. Est-il possible de voir en songe ce qu'une personne a vu de ses propres yeux ? Est-il possible que j'aie réellement vécu cette nuit les derniers instants de Sakura et Sai ? Non, j'ai certainement bien trop intériorisé cette histoire, et l'ai faite mienne à force de trop y penser, oui c'est certainement cela. Mais la revivre par les yeux de Kakashi-senpai était ... bien trop pour moi._

_Je secoue la tête, à demi convaincu par ma théorie, et des gouttes de sueur glissent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, m'arrachant un frisson. Une douche me fera le plus grand bien. Je crois._

* * *

Voilà j'espère que le chapitre 5 vous a plu !

J'essaierai de poster le 6 avant la fin du week-end, mais ça risque d'être compliqué ...

En tout cas !

A bientôt !

Tsubaki.


	7. Chapitre 6

_La mise en terre est intime. Je savais déjà que Sai n'avait pas de famille, mais que personne ne soit venu le pleurer me rend vraiment triste. Autour de moi je ne vois que souffrance. Hinata, Lee, Kiba, et bien sûr Ino sont là, apportant leur soutien aux parents de Sakura qui s'étreignent désespérément. Naturellement, Naruto se tient à l'écart du groupe, silencieux et stoïque, mais ses poings serrés en disent long sur son état d'esprit. Tsunade-sama a spécialement fait le déplacement elle aussi, ainsi que Shizune. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps, la jeune femme passait la plupart de son temps sous leurs ordres, en tant que med-nin. Finalement, parmi leurs proches, un seul manque à l'appel..._

_La cérémonie vient de se terminer, les cercueils ont été recouverts et rien sinon deux carrés de terre fraichement retournée ne pourrait laisser deviner que Sakura et Sai gisent là, le corps meurtri. Les Haruno s'éloignent lentement après avoir déposé au pied de la tombe de leur fille une branche de cerisier en fleurs. Kiba et Lee soutiennent Ino qui semble prête à s'effondrer, et l'entraînent à leur suite vers le village. Hinata les suit, tête baissée, à quelques mètres de distance. Avant de disparaitre, elle se retourne et jette un dernier regard à Naruto, qui s'est rapproché de la stèle. Comme je me tiens en retrait depuis le début, il ne m'a pas vu, et je me sens mal à l'aise à l'épier ainsi. Bien sûr j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, le soutenir, mais je le connais trop bien pour ignorer qu'à cet instant, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Ainsi, donc, je m'éloigne moi aussi, grimaçant en entendant les premiers sanglots du chuunin, et le bruit sourd de ses genoux touchant terre._

_Un mouvement sur ma gauche arrête mes pas. Je n'ai pas rêvé, je sais que j'ai vu quelqu'un se déplacer derrière un arbre... Intrigué, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'avancer. C'est..._

"Kakashi-senpai ! Tout le monde vous croyait parti !"

"Je ne pouvais pas ne pas y assister..."

"Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous conduise à l'hôpital ?"

"Non, merci Iruka. Je vais rentrer chez moi."

_Il donne une impulsion et ses épaules se décollent du tronc derrière lequel il se tenait. Je lui emboîte le pas, pourtant conscient du fait qu'il n'appréciera pas que je m'inquiète pour lui de la sorte._

"Je voulais présenter mes excuses à la famille Haruno, mais je n'en ai pas été capable."

"Ca n'était pas votre faute, senpai."

"Tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'as pas vu leurs regards suppliants, tu n'as pas entendu leurs appels ni le bruit de leurs os brisés, tu n'as pas senti l'odeur de leur sang emplir tes narines..."

_Certes. Et je ne peux décemment pas lui raconter mon cauchemar ..._

"Comment arrives-tu encore à vivre, Iruka ?"

"Je... je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Ma mission est d'enseigner aux futurs genins que vous entrainerez, je n'ai pas à réfléchir plus loin."

"Et que leur enseignes-tu ?"

_Il marche lentement, les mains dans les poches de son bermuda bleu marine. Il ne porte pas sa veste matelassée de mission, et son chandail habituel est tendu sur ses épaules courbées._

"J'avoue que... ces temps-cis... je me pose quelquefois la question."

"N'est-ce pas ? Le choix que tu dois faire chaque jour est difficile, Iruka-san. Leur enseigner la Vérité, ou les bercer d'illusions ?"

"Je... je fais de mon mieux."

"Et tu fais bien. Mais si jamais ça n'était pas suffisant ? Si, même en faisant de notre mieux, nous n'étions que des infimes portions d'humanité inutiles ?"

"Je ne crois pas. Chacun d'entre nous, aussi futile soit sa tâche, amène un changement. Konoha est comme une énorme fourmilière. Il y a les guerrières, que sont les ninjas, les ouvrières que sont les citoyens, et la Reine."

"Tsunade-sama ?"

"Hokage-sama n'est que la représentante de la Reine, elle parle en son nom et agit sous ses ordres. La Reine, c'est Konoha tout entière. C'est ce que je crois, en tout cas."

"Ouais... Dis, tu vas me suivre encore longtemps ?"

"Tant que vous continuerez à me parler, Hatake-sama."

"N'as-tu donc rien d'autre à faire ?"

"Mes cours à l'académie ne reprendront que dans deux jours. D'ici là mes occupations consistent à réfléchir le moins possible, et à me changer les idées."

"C'est un peu le lot de chacun... saké ?"

_Il s'est arrêté au pied d'un immeuble. Le sien sans doute. Même si je ne suis pas un gros buveur, j'accepte sa proposition avec joie. Après tout, il vient de prononcer plus de mots en l'espace de quelques minutes que pendant les trente années passées, je ne peux pas l'abandonner ici, seul avec ses songes._

_Il pousse la porte de son appartement et m'invite à entrer. Je m'attendais au désordre commun aux logements de célibataires, mais il n'en est rien. Le petit deux-pièces est immaculé, presque impersonnel. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir à la table basse et disparait un instant dans un placard, à la recherche du précieux breuvage. Pas une seule fois son regard ne croise le mien, et nous n'échangeons plus un seul mot. Les seuls sons troublant parfois le silence sont les tintements des verres soulevés puis reposés, sur la plaque de marbre recouvrant la table. Soudain il rejette sa tête en arrière, les deux mains appuyées au sol, et soupire._

"Tu es un mauvais distracteur, Iruka-san. Tu ne me changes pas du tout les idées."

"Pa... pardon je pensais que vous préfériez garder le silence..."

"Il y a déjà beaucoup trop de silence. N'as-tu pas remarqué comme Konoha est calme ? C'est à croire que chacun retient sa respiration, dans l'attente de quelque chose."

"Est-ce de l'espoir ou de la peur ?"

"Tss... qui sait encore ce qu'est l'espoir ?"

"Moi, Hatake-sama."

"Hn. J'écoute ."

"Quoi ?"

"Vas-y, dis-moi quelles sont les espérances d'un jeune chuunin de Konoha."

_Il a un rire moqueur, et plante son regard dans le mien. Mais j'ai prévu de ne pas me déstabiliser, et je m'en tiendrai à ce plan._

"Je vis dans l'attente de jours meilleurs. Les temps sont durs, mais je sais que la Vie est cyclique. Bientôt, nous entrerons dans une ère d'harmonie et de paix. C'est ce qu'il se passe toujours, après une guerre telle que celle que nous venons d'essuyer."

"Pauvre Iruka-san... tu vas être tellement déçu... non, je ne peux pas te laisser croire de telles choses, je ne peux pas te laisser t'accrocher à ce futur illusoire, tu ne pourrais pas te remettre de ta prise de conscience."

_Le rouge me monte aux joues, et la colère gronde en moi. Pour qui se prend-il ? Ce ton condescendant m'agace tellement ..._

"Vous dîtes n'importe quoi, Kakashi-senpai. Je ne vous laisserai pas distiller en moi le doute et le désespoir ! J'ai encore des rêves, moi, j'ai encore des choses à accomplir et une vie à vivre, je ne veux pas devenir comme ..."

"-Comme moi ? C'est ça que tu allais dire, Iruka-kun ?"

_Son regard est celui d'un animal blessé, mais sa voix est froide comme la pierre. Pourquoi cacher sa souffrance à ce point ? De quoi, de qui a-t-il peur ?_

"Oui... Pardonnez-moi, mais regardez vous, Hatake-sama. Vous n'êtes que l'ombre de vous-même. Oh bien sûr, vous n'avez jamais été un grand enthousiaste, mais au moins vous sembliez exister, et pas simplement survivre. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui-"

"-N'essaie même pas."

_De nouveau, son visage s'est fermé. Plus aucune douceur dans son regard dur et froid, plus la moindre humanité dans son expression... il me toise d'un air supérieur, et je jurerais apercevoir dans ses yeux une lueur d'angoisse. Qui est-il ?_

_Il avale une nouvelle gorgée de saké, puis replonge son regard dans le mien, avant d'ajouter :_

"Si tu t'aventures sur les pentes glissantes de mon âme, tu pourrais ne jamais en revenir."

_Il tente l'intimidation maintenant ? Très bien. Bien sûr, intérieurement, je n'en mène pas large. Il est tout de même mon supérieur hiérarchique, et il peut être effrayant quand il veut. Mais je soutiens son regard, ne laissant rien transparaitre de mon trouble, et rétorque :_

"Et si j'ai quand même envie d'essayer ?"

_Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il a l'air surpris. Alors quoi, il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à me faire abandonner, avec son discours défaitiste ? Au contraire, je prends sa menace comme un défi. Je me lève, le remercie pour le saké, et marche en direction de la porte. J'ai le temps de l'entendre murmurer :_

"Je ne te laisserai pas faire, Iruka-kun."

_Puis je claque la porte derrière moi et me dirige vers le bureau de l'Hokage._

_Il apprendra que je déteste perdre..._

* * *

La suite a l'air de commencer à se profiler...

J'espère continuer à vous plaire...

Je vais essayer de terminer ma fiction avant la fin de la semaine,

car ensuite je serai en partiels,

Et aussitôt après je pars en vacances pour 2 mois...

En tout cas, à bientôt !

Tsubaki.


	8. Chapitre 7

**/FLASH BACK/**

"Vous m'avez l'air tendu, Hatake."

"Non, c'est simplement l'équipe que vous m'avez assignée. Je ne comprends pas . Je veux dire, pour l'Uchiwa, ça se tient, il peut développer le Sharingan à tout moment, il est normal que je le prenne en charge. Mais les deux autres... Cet Uzumaki est un idiot sans cervelle, et la Haruno n'a aucun talent particulier. C'est sans doute un sentiment inutile dont je devrais avoir honte, mais je me sens vexé, sauf votre respect Sandaime."

"... Vous verrez, Hatake, vous apprendrez à les connaitre, et même à les apprécier !"

"Les connaître, sans doute, mais je doute que je les apprécierai un jour..."

_Marmonnant des jurons inaudibles, le ninja masqué avait tourné les talons et s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau du Hokage, quand celui-ci avait grondé :_

"Ne partez pas, Kakashi-san. Si vous ne souhaitez pas que je relève l'indélicatesse avec laquelle vous vous adressez à moi, asseyez-vous et racontez-moi ce qui vous tracasse réellement ."

_Quand le jeune juunin s'était retourné, le visage de Sarutobi ne reflétait qu'une profonde bienveillance. Alors il s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise, le front entre les mains, et avait soupiré._

"Puisqu'il le faut... Vous voyez, quand j'étais plus jeune..."

_Il aurait souhaité dire "quand j'étais un enfant", mais il avait le sentiment d'être né adulte, aussi le mot ne voulait pas franchir ses lèvres. Il parlait avec lenteur, cherchant ses phrases, et Sandaime, un sourire affable élargissant ses rides, l'écoutait d'une oreille très attentive. Le vieillard voûté se sentit fier, d'avoir réussi à ouvrir le coeur de l'un de ses meilleurs ninjas._

"... quand j'étais plus jeune, je pensais que la vie d'un shinobi n'était dictée que par les règles. Mon père, que j'admirais tant, avait péri en les transgressant, et je m'étais juré de ne jamais finir comme lui. Vous comprenez ? En ternissant l'honneur des Hatake, il n'avait sans doute pas pensé à mal, mais il m'a laissé seul, avec pour seule amie l'opprobre recouvrant notre clan... Et puis il y a eu cette mission, la première qui m'ait été confiée en tant que juunin. Minato-sensei... pardon, _Yondaime_. Yondaime m'appréciait, je le savais, mais cette partie de moi le décevait beaucoup. J'étais bien trop scrupuleux, bien trop attaché à toutes ces stupides lois. Il aurait voulu que je m'investisse plus au sein de mon équipe, que j'arrête d'être si égocentrique et que je me tourne vers mes coéquipiers, pour les aider, plutôt que de les rabaisser sans cesse. Ce jour-là, quand Obito Uchiwa est mort pour sauver notre coéquipière, il s'est passé quelque chose dans ma tête. Bien sûr, j'ai été touché par son geste, et j'étais au courant de ses sentiments pour Rin. Mais en fait, deux idées totalement contradictoires sont entrées en concurrence, et aujourd'hui encore elles me poursuivent. Leur combat n'a encore jamais vu de vainqueur..."

_Le ninja n'avait pas l'air décidé à reprendre son récit, aussi le vénérable Hokage l'y avait encouragé :_

"Quelles sont ces idées, Kakashi-san ?"

"Et bien la première est qu'Obito a eu une mort héroïque. Il s'est sacrifié pour son équipe, et m'a offert quelque chose qui m'a sauvé la vie maintes et maintes fois, depuis. Je chéris sa mémoire, comme vous le savez sans doute. Il était le meilleur ami que j'aie jamais eu, et m'a permis de faire le deuil de mon père, et de lui pardonner. Seulement... c'est cette histoire de sentiments, qui m'angoisse. C'est vrai, sans cette relation d'affection avec Rin, Obito serait peut-être toujours là. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que toute émotion humaine de la part d'un ninja n'engendre que chaos et torture. D'autres événements similaires m'ont conforté dans cette idée... A chaque seconde de chaque jour, ces deux idées m'assaillent, et je me sens tiraillé. Je ne sais pas comment vivre, Sandaime, je ne sais pas quel doit être mon nindô, je suis un ninja-robot sur-entraîné qui ne sait même pas comment mener sa propre existence... c'est d'un pathétique..."

"Hatake-sama, vous êtes la preuve même qu'un ninja est un être humain avant tout. C'est ainsi que je vois les choses. Vous avez une vision de la vie Manichéenne, qui vous dicte vos agissements. Mais le Bien, le Mal, tout ça est bien trop dichotomique. Aujourd'hui, seriez-vous prêt à vous sacrifier pour votre équipe malgré votre respect des lois ? Vous allez me répondre que non. Que la mission qui vous a été assignée prime sur tout le reste. Mais dans le feu de l'action, Kakashi-san, vous n'agiriez pas différemment de votre père ou d'Obito. J'en suis intimement persuadé."

_Le ninja copieur avait relevé la tête en entendant ces mots, en devinant la confiance que son Hokage avait placée en lui. Il ne s'en sentait pas le mérite, et pourtant il savait que Sandaime était un homme juste et droit. Il s'inclina en signe de respect, et le vieillard sourit avant de reprendre :_

"Maintenant repensez à cette équipe qui vous a été confiée. Ne vous rappelle-t-elle rien ? Bien sûr, Sakura ne s'est pas encore intéressée à la médecine comme Rin l'avait fait, mais au fond de vous, ne trouvez-vous pas que la ressemblance est frappante ? Vous avez là l'occasion de vous pencher sur votre passé tout en faisant face à votre présent et en regardant vers le futur. L'entrainement que vous offrirez à vos genins conditionnera la Konoha à venir. Ne gâchez pas cette chance en vous tourmentant pour des broutilles, Kakashi-san. La Vie offre à chacun les opportunités qu'il mérite. Voilà votre opportunité professionnelle. Pour ce qui est de votre humanité... je ne pense pas que vous l'ayiez perdue. Vous avez l'air de penser que l'émotion est l'opium du ninja. Mais cherchez en vous les moments heureux de votre existence et voyez comme ils vous aident à survivre, en mission. Voyez comme malgré tout, vous tenez à la vie, et pas seulement à l'accomplissement de votre devoir. Mais le chemin que vous avez encore à parcourir est long et semé d'embûches. Je crois pouvoir dire sans trop me tromper que vous risquez d'avoir besoin d'aide pour vous remettre à croire. Et j'ai trop confiance en la Vie pour penser qu'elle ne mettra pas quelqu'un sur votre route. Quelqu'un qui saura vous comprendre et vous apporter son point de vue, aussi différent du votre soit-il."

**/FIN DU FLASHBACK/**

* * *

**  
**

_Je suis tiré de mes songes par des coups frappés contre le panneau de bois de ma porte d'entrée. Depuis combien de temps cet inopportun cogne-t-il ? Et que me veut-on ? Je croyais être en repos prolongé ?_

"Ca va, je viens, arrêtez donc de... Iruka-san ?"

"Bonjour, senpai. Je viens vous remettre votre convocation chez Hokage-sama. Mais vous irez ce soir, nous avons du travail maintenant."

_Avant que j'aie pu réagir ou faire quoi que ce soit, comme par exemple enfiler mes chaussures, l'Umino s'agrippe à ma manche et m'entraîne au dehors. Il marche d'un pas rapide, sans me lâcher, en direction de l'Académie._

"Umino, je ne suis pas d'humeur, alors soit vous m'expliquez ce que tout ce cirque signifie, soit vous allez goûter de mon Raikiri..."

_Je maugrée entre mes dents, mais de façon suffisamment compréhensible pour qu'il me jette un regard amusé avant de rétorquer :_

"Décision de l'Hokage. Elle a peur que vous ne démoralisiez tout le monde, alors elle vous assigne au poste d'assistant professeur. Dès aujourd'hui, jour de reprise de mes cours, vous passerez tout votre temps dans ma classe, et m'aiderez à enseigner aux aspirants ninjas tout ce qu'ils auront besoin de savoir. J'espère que cette nouvelle mission vous convient... après tout, il ne serait pas sage de vous renvoyer déjà à l'autre bout du Pays !"

_**Complot. **_

_**Trahison. **_

_**Duplicité.**_

_Je me suis fait avoir ... Seigneur, que ce sentiment est désagréable ! Et cet idiot d'Umino qui se retient de rire... Si je pouvais je le ... hmpf. Mes poings se serrent et j'essaie de ne pas briser mes dents en contractant mes muscles masséterins. Je déteste que l'on se joue de moi, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est débarquer dans le bureau de Godaime et exiger ses explications. Mais Iruka ne l'entend pas de cette oreille..._

"Allez, Kakashi-san, dépêchez-vous un peu, vous ne voudriez pas déjà faire attendre nos élèves, alors que c'est leur premier jour de reprise !"

_Je ricane intérieurement. Pauvre Iruka... quand tu verras les retards que je te réserve, tu feras moins le fier... C'est drôle, même si la décision provient de Tsunade, c'est au chuunin que j'en veux. Ses mots de la veille me reviennent en mémoire, et j'éclate d'un rire sarcastique :_

"Alors quoi, Umino ! C'était ça ton plan pour essayer de me comprendre ? Faire de moi ton esclave ? Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, non, je peux t'assurer que je vais te mener la vie dure !"

_Il a un sourire en coin et ne s'arrête même pas un instant pour me défier du regard. Satané manipulateur... _

_Mais déjà les contours de l'Académie se profilent devant nous, et je sens se refermer sur moi le piège dément d'un esprit diabolique... _

_Bientôt, tu me demanderas pitié, Iruka-kun..._

* * *

Il est possible que ce chapitre soit l'avant-dernier, je ne suis pas encore sûre de la longueur nécessaire à finir cette fiction ...

A bientôt vous autres !

Tsubaki.


	9. Chapitre 8

"Allez maintenant, que je ne vous voie plus jusqu'à lundi !"

_Mes élèves quittent la classe dans une effroyable cacophonie. Bien sûr, ils ont subi des pertes terribles, mais ce ne sont que des enfants, et bien vite ils ont retrouvé leur joie de vivre. Je m'inquiète tout de même pour un certain nombre d'entre eux, qui restent malgré toutes mes pitreries maussades et fermés. Sans compter tous ceux qui ont laissé derrière eux un siège vide, et un pupitre plein de cahiers et de livres qu'il me faudra bientôt jeter... Presque une rangée entière de bancs déserts... Mon coeur se serre à leur évocation, mais je n'en montre rien, et rassemble mes affaires alors que le dernier élève sort en claquant la porte derrière lui, m'adressant un signe de la main._

_Ne pas y penser serait plus supportable, mais tellement indécent. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas changé la disposition de la classe avant la reprise des cours : les élèves présents ne doivent pas oublier si vite leurs camarades tombés. Mais ça n'est pas une raison pour passer des heures à en parler. Aussi ai-je pensé que ce simple geste ferait bien mieux comprendre à mes étudiants l' importance du souvenir qu'un long discours._

_En enfilant mon sac par-dessus mon épaule, je me dirige vers mon assistant éphémère, qui gît sur sa chaise, visiblement épuisé._

"Vous êtes solide, senpai. Ma première semaine avait été autrement difficile ..."

"Tu plaisantes ! Je suis rompu, comme si je revenais de trois mois de mission ... Et encore, je n'ai rien fait que leur expliquer deux ou trois choses, toi tu dois à chaque instant les rappeler à l'ordre, maintenir le calme et leur enseigner tout un programme ... Etre professeur à l'Académie n'est pas aussi reposant que je l'avais imaginé ..."

"Ha ! C'est certain... mais n'avez vous pas passé une bonne semaine finalement ?"

"J'avoue que ce doit être un métier passionnant, pour qui a la patience de l'exercer."

Je me dirige vers la porte et il m'emboîte le pas, m'enveloppant de son ombre imposante.

"Mais je m'interroge. Tu as l'air très attaché à chacun d'entre eux. Comment gères-tu leur départ, après leur examen genin ?"

"Je suis toujours très heureux pour eux. Bien sûr, il est parfois difficile de les voir s'en aller avec la certitude que je ne les verrai plus aussi souvent, mais je me suis aperçu que ceux auxquels je tenais le plus trouvaient toujours un moyen pour que l'on se voie."

"Tu penses à Naruto ?"

"Par exemple. D'ailleurs, à cette heure-ci, il doit être chez Ichiraku, et je suis sensé l'y retrouver, vous joindrez-vous à nous ?"

"Ma foi, il fait faim, et les râmens d'Ichiraku sont les meilleures de Konoha alors... pourquoi pas ?"

_Au dehors la lumière est aveuglante, et l'air d'une fraîcheur vivifiante. Je plonge mes mains au fond de mes poches et presse le pas : je n'ai pas vu mon ancien élève depuis l'enterrement, et il me tarde de savoir comment il tient le choc._

_Kakashi me suit à quelques pas, sans doute encore un peu étourdi par l'atmosphère bruyante et mouvante du début de week-end. Alors que se profile devant nous la silhouette du stand de ramens, il remonte à ma hauteur et murmure un inaudible :_

"Merci, Iruka-kun."

_Je souris mais ne réponds rien. Alors, j'ai gagné, finalement ?_

"Iruka-sensei ! J'ai gardé votre place !"

_Naruto déboule comme une tornade et m'entraîne vers le comptoir. Il aperçoit mon supérieur et sourit, avant de lui tirer une autre chaise._

"Vous êtes là aussi, sensei ! Je croyais que vous aviez disparu dans la Nature !"

"Eh bien non, comme tu le vois, Umino-san avait besoin d'un assistant, et comme la plupart des ninjas ont été assignés à la reconstruction... me voilà nommé esclave scolaire."

"Pff vous dîtes n'importe quoi, je suis certain qu'Iruka-sensei s'occupe très bien de vous !"

"Je n'en ai même pas eu besoin, Naruto ! Sais-tu qu'il n'a pas été en retard un seul jour cette semaine ?"

"Evidemment, tu es venu me chercher chez moi chaque matin..."

"Bah, vous ne m'apprenez rien, Iruka-sensei, je sais bien que malgré tout, Hatake-sama est un très bon professeur. Hé, Ayame ! Trois belles portions de ta spécialité s'il te plait !"

_Attendri, j'observe mon ancien élève. Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien, je dirais qu'il a déjà tout oublié et repris le cours normal de sa vie. Mais en s'attardant sur lui, on remarque toutefois la crispation de ses muscles, l'hypocrisie de son sourire et le manque d'éclat de son regard. Il souffre, c'est certain, mais ne peut le montrer à personne. Sa solitude me crève le coeur, et le m'aperçois finalement que si j'ai tant d'affection pour le jeune ninja au grand coeur, c'est un peu parce qu'il me rappelle l'enfant que j'étais. Pourvu qu'il ne grandisse pas aussi seul que moi... Malheureusement, il semblerait que la Vie en ait décidé autrement pour lui ..._

"Aaah ! Ayame, ça n'est pas pour rien que tes râmens sont celles que je préfère ! Je dois y aller, Godaime m'a convoqué... Allez, à bientôt, Iruka-sensei ! Kakashi... prenez soin de vous."

_Alors qu'il s'éloigne, les mains dans les poches, flanquant des coups de pieds dans les cailloux jonchant le sol, je remarque le regard embué de la serveuse, et le rose de ses joues. Bah, même si je sais qu'il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre de sa perte, j'ai le pressentiment que Naruto ne sera pas seul bien longtemps ! Lui qui était détesté de tous il y a encore quelques années a su faire de sa solitude une force. Et il est aujourd'hui l'un des ninjas les plus prometteurs de Konoha. Qui sait ? Peut-être un jour réalisera-t-il son rêve, et deviendra Hokage, marchant dans les pas de son père hélas trop vite disparu..._

"Eh bien, senpai, vous n'avez pas touché à votre bol !"

"C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger sans arroser mon repas de saké. Tu es partant pour un verre ?"

_Le ninja masqué se lève et paie l'addition avant de m'interroger du regard. Je soupire et m'exclame :_

"Avec joie ! Etre professeur me passionne, mais j'avoue que quand arrive la fin de la semaine, je suis épuisé ! Un petit remontant ne pourrait pas me faire de mal !"

* * *

_Alors que nous marchons en direction de mon appartement, je repense aux propos de Sandaime, qui n'ont cessé de me hanter depuis le début de la semaine. Il est vrai que j'ai eu l'esprit occupé, et que mes fantômes habituels se sont tenus à carreau, mais je ne sais pas si ce répit soudain vient du fait de ma nouvelle mission, ou simplement de la présence rafraichissante et ensoleillée du jeune Umino. Il est vrai que sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme sont contagieux, je me suis même surpris à sourire à ses idioties, pendant qu'il donnait son cours. Mais je préférerais mille fois mourir plutôt que de l'avouer... tout comme je ne confesserai jamais le besoin presque viscéral de l'avoir à mes côtés présentement. Cet homme est un mystère, il pense comme un sage mais agit comme un enfant, il anticipe chacune de mes émotions avant même que je ne sois moi-même capable de les interpréter._

_Il est ma part lumineuse, en quelque sorte, et moi sa part d'ombre._

_Je nous vois comme le yin et le yang d'un tout radieux et explosif._

_Je pense sans doute trop... mais c'est comme si sa présence m'ôtait une épine du coeur, comme si son seul sourire suffisait à me rendre le mien. M'est-il déjà devenu indispensable ? Et depuis quand l'un de mes pairs m'inspire-t-il de tels sentiments ?_

"Vous êtes bien songeur, senpai."

"Je t'en prie, Iruka-kun, tu pourrais au moins me tutoyer maintenant !"

* * *

_Le sourire qu'il arbore, plissant son masque et ridant son unique oeil visible, me met du baume au coeur. J'ai bien fait de convaincre Godaime de me laisser prendre soin de lui. En seulement une semaine, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir plus souvent vu rire qu'au cours des trente années précédentes, et c'est un sentiment sans doute idiot, mais je me sens fier. Au loin, j'aperçois son immeuble et hâte mon pas pour remonter à sa hauteur. Il soupire et prend la parole :_

"Merci d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner, je n'aime pas boire seul."

"Merci à vous... à toi. De m'avoir permis finalement de m'aventurer sur cette pente, que je trouve moins dangereuse que tu ne me l'avais décrite."

"C'est que tu es doué. Je dois avouer qu'avant toi, personne n'avait vraiment tenté de m'approcher. Tu dois avoir des penchants masochistes, quelque part ! "

_Il rit et ne voit pas mon trouble. Non je n'ai pas la sexualité débridée qu'il me prête, mais je me sens gêné à cette évocation... peu de ninjas à Konoha sont au courant de mon manque d'attrait pour les femmes, et que celui que j'admire- et désire -le plus puisse en rire me rend étrangement honteux. Car oui, il a bien fallu que je me l'avoue enfin, Kakashi-san me plaît énormément. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose de tel. C'est comme s'il était une partie de moi, comme si à nous deux nous formions un tout magique et métaphysique. Mais jamais je n'oserai le lui dire. Le brusquer serait le meilleur moyen de mettre un terme à cette amitié naissante, et c'est bien la dernière chose que je désire... Je monte les escaliers à sa suite, admirant à la dérobée sa physionomie pour le moins attrayante. Oh, il n'est pas parfait, non, cette semaine à ses côtés m'a permis de le désacraliser. L'âge et la fatigue ont creusé des cernes indélébiles sous ses yeux, et des ridules en rayons de soleil au coin de ses paupières. Le combat a rompu son dos, courbant ses épaules et lui donnant cet air de nonchalance. Bien sûr sa peau voit peu le soleil et son teint en paie les frais, mais ces petites imperfections ne le rendent que plus désirable à mes yeux. Et depuis quelques jours, je ne peux empêcher mon imagination de s'envoler à chacun de ses gestes... Qu'il monte une marche, enlève son bandeau ou glisse une clé dans la serrure de sa porte, je sens mon coeur bondir et s'agiter, et je dois réfréner des envies toujours plus tenaces. Le frôler m'électrise, croiser son regard me fige et sentir son odeur alors qu'il m'invite à passer le pas de sa porte pourrait avoir raison de moi si je ne savais aussi bien me contenir..._

_Pour tout dire, je suis ensorcelé._

* * *

_Qui es-tu Iruka-kun ? Que dois-je comprendre sous tes silences ? Que dois-je lire dans tes regards ? J'ai déjà bien compris que tu me portais un respect que je ne mérite pas, mais de temps en temps tu as des moments d'absence qui me déroutent. Que signifie ce jeu entre nous auquel je me suis laissé prendre par mégarde ? Et comment as-tu réussi à me harponner ? Que veux-tu de moi, en vérité ?_

_Car enfin je veux bien que ton coeur soit pur et immense, mais pourquoi t'obstiner à vouloir guérir quelqu'un qui ne le veut pas ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à supporter le vieux grincheux que je suis, sinon un quelconque intérêt personnel ? J'aimerais comprendre mais tout ceci m'est bien obscur._

_Je sens son regard dans mon dos alors que je débouche une nouvelle bouteille, mais quand je me retourne son visage est impassible. Il a un sourire impénétrable et me suit au salon. Il se laisse choir au milieu des coussins jonchant le sol autour de la table basse, et rejette sa tête en arrière avec un soupir de satisfaction. Quiconque autre que lui aurait été pris de panique à l'idée de passer un vendredi soir entre une bouteille de saké et moi. Quiconque à Konoha se serait enfui, protégeant son arrière-train._

_Hélas ma réputation n'est plus à faire, et comme elle me précède où que j'aille, il me devient compliqué de trouver de nouveaux amants._

_Alors que fait-il ici ?_

"Est-ce un défi personnel ou bien un pari stupide ?"

"Hein ?"

_Subitement, il a plongé ses yeux dans les miens, interrogateur._

"Tu sais bien que les hommes m'évitent, les vendredis dépressifs. Surtout lorsque j'ai avec moi mon vieux compagnon de galère Saké-san."

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Voyons Iruka-kun, tu es bien naïf mais tout de même pas à ce point... n'as-tu jamais entendu de drôles d'histoires à mon sujet ?"

"Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu ? Comment les gens pourraient parler de toi si personne ne te connaît vraiment ?"

"T'arrive-t-il de sortir dans des bars, parfois ?"

"Pas vraiment, je n'en ai pas le temps la semaine et quand vient le samedi eh bien... je n'ai jamais vraiment vu l'intérêt de sortir seul."

"L'intérêt est justement de ne pas rentrer aussi seul que tu l'étais en sortant."

"Je ... je n'avais jamais vu la chose sous cet angle-là... mais ça ne m'explique pas cette histoire de pari."

_Il semble dubitatif soudain, et plutôt mal à l'aise. C'est bien Kakashi, tu fais preuve de tact et de diplomatie..._

"J'ai la réputation de sortir souvent, les vendredis. Et lorsque mes veines regorgent de liqueur, j'ai tendance à devenir entreprenant. Voire câjoleur. Avec les hommes. Certains apprécient, et finissent dans mon lit. D'autres, un peu moins. Mais bien souvent ils finissent quand même dans mon lit. Je sais être persuasif quand l'appétit me prend."

_Allons bon de mémoire d'homme jamais joues n'ont été si rouges... Il bégaie quelques mots inaudibles et plonge au fond de sa coupelle de saké. La fuite. Bientôt, il prétextera un rendez-vous important qu'il avait oublié. Et je n'aurai pas la force de le convaincre de rester. Je ne suis plus cet homme-là depuis bien longtemps..._

* * *

_Je m'efforce de digérer la nouvelle sans trop montrer mon trouble, mais la sensation de chaleur émanant de mon visage me fait supposer que c'est peine perdue. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'Hatake-sama... Ciel, je dois m'ôter cette idée de la tête ou bien je pourrais bien vite me mettre à espérer. Je pense un instant à m'enfuir, fournissant un prétexte préfabriqué et évident, mais après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. Prendre mes jambes à mon cou ou pendre mes jambes à son cou ? Qu'importe qu'il m'utilise, s'il le veut bien, après tout je n'aurais même pas osé en demander tant..._

_Timidement, je relève la tête et soutiens son regard._

"Ca... ça ne me fait pas peur. J'ai confiance en ce que tu es. Et ce saké est trop bon pour en gâcher ne serait-ce qu'une goutte."

_Goutte que je récupère au fond de ma coupelle en rejetant ma tête en arrière. Fais donc ce que tu veux de moi, senpai. Je ne suis pas en mesure de te refuser quoi que ce soit. Ni ce soir, ni jamais, les battements effrénés de mon coeur et la sueur qui fait briller ma nuque ne me trompent pas._

_Quand le tintement de mon verre sur la table retentit et que je rouvre les yeux, il me fixe toujours. Son expression à mi-chemin entre lubricité et indécision vrille mon estomac et achève de me convaincre : je ne quitterai pas cet appartement ce soir._

* * *

_Pourquoi m'est-il impossible de lire ses pensées ? Cette phrase sybilline me rend perplexe. Est-ce une invite ou un déclin à toute offre ? Bien sûr je soupçonne depuis le début ses orientations, mais que veut-il dire quand il parle de confiance ? Et que signifie ce regard qu'il me lance parfois à la dérobée ? Le voilà qui se lève... j'aurais dû me douter qu'il finirait par s'en aller... ces derniers temps, ils s'en vont tous. J'ai fini par être l'exact opposé de ce que je voudrais être. J'effraie les gens. J'effraie Iruka._

* * *

_Peu m'importe quelle sera sa réaction maintenant, le peu de sake ingéré a suffi à réchauffer mon corps et à engourdir ma raison. Je me dirige vers lui, resté assis en tailleur sur les tatamis, et me laisse tomber sur un genou, à ses côtés, avant de passer l'autre par-dessus ses jambes. Je ne sais quelle fièvre me prend, me voilà à califourchon sur l'un des plus grands ninjas de Konoha... il a l'air perplexe, et je redoute l'instant où il va me repousser avec un rire sarcastique. Mais il n'en fait rien. Au lieu de cela, il écarte lentement une mèche de cheveux de devant mon visage et murmure :_

"Tu sais très bien que tu vas souffrir, Iruka-kun."

"Qui saît ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, peut-être que j'aime bien ça après tout..."

_Il rit doucement et laisse glisser ses doigts le long de ma mâchoire. Ce que je peux lire dans ses yeux n'a rien de carnassier. J'y vois du désir certes, et je m'en réjouis, mais il y a également une petite étincelle de tristesse qui me brise._

"Ce que tu recherches, ce n'est pas ce que je suis prêt à t'offrir. Je ne comblerai jamais le vide au plus profond de ton coeur, et je ne serai jamais là quand tu auras besoin de moi. On ne s'éveillera jamais ensemble la nuit après un cauchemar, pour se rassurer, et nous ne dormirons jamais enlacés. Je ne serai ni ton compagnon ni même un plan cul régulier. Je suis de ceux qui chérissent leur douleur et ne veulent pas se séparer de leur solitude. Beaucoup trop d'hommes se sont brûlé l'âme à mon contact, et je ne veux pas te faire subir le même sort."

"Je ne crois et ne veux pas être différent des autres. Mon but n'est pas de sortir du lot de tes conquêtes et de passer ma vie près de toi. Ne peux-tu pas envisager un instant que je sois autre chose que le professeur tendre et attachant que je m'efforce d'être la journée ? Ne peux-tu donc pas me prêter les mêmes désirs et les mêmes ardeurs que ceux qui te dévorent à cet instant ? Et si moi aussi, je ne désirais que ton corps ? Et si moi aussi, je te rejetais ensuite sans états d'âme ? Aimer les hommes ne signifie pas avoir des sentiments et des envies de femme, tu devrais savoir ça."

_Son regard fiévreux se fait plus intense et ses pouces aux coins de mes lèvres font se hérisser tous les poils de mon corps. Bien sûr je mens comme je respire, mais il n'est pas obligé de savoir qu'après cette nuit, ma solitude ne me paraîtra que plus profonde. Car j'ai le sentiment que ce qui est sur le point de se produire restera hélas un événement unique, et me laissera dans la bouche le goût amer de l'inachevé._

_Mais qu'importe. Si une fois dans ma vie je dois faire un choix, je fais celui-ci. Je fais celui d'être pour une nuit l'objet de plaisir de Kakashi._

* * *

Hé non Amis, le lemon n'est pas pour cette fois-ci !

Réjouissez-vous, ça signifie que ma fiction n'est pas finie !

En vérité, mes révisions de statistiques d'aujourd'hui

ne m'ont pas vraiment mise in the mood pour écrire ce lemon,

et je ne veux en aucun cas le bâcler...

Alors, j'en suis désolée, mais il faudra attendre encore un peu !

Et pour répondre à la question qui m'a été posée,

non, je ne suis pas en philo, je fais des études d'orthophonie,

et c'est vraiment un métier passionnant !

A bientôt tout le monde !

**Tsubaki.**


	10. Fin

_L'aube commence à peine à poindre à l'horizon, mais je voudrais que le soleil disparaisse déjà derrière les montagnes. Je savais ce que je risquais, et ça en valait la peine. Mais Kakashi-san transmet-il toujours toute sa douleur et toute sa colère dans ses rapports ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir emporté avec moi le fardeau qu'il traîne depuis si longtemps, sans pourtant avoir pu l'en libérer..._

_J'erre dans les rues, la perspective de rentrer chez moi m'effraie. L'élancement de mes reins est supportable, mais celui de mon coeur ne saurait être apaisé par des soins médicaux et des onguents. Toutefois, je ne regrette aucun de mes actes. Et je chérirai le souvenir de cette nuit jusqu'à ma mort._

* * *

_Cet homme est si doux..._

* * *

_  
_

_Vivre et enseigner à ses côtés désormais sera le plus long des calvaires, et toute la faute m'en incombe. Je marche d'un pas morne jusque chez lui, afin d'endiguer un retard certain. Je n'ai pas vu mon week-end passer qu'il est déjà lundi, avec toutes les obligations que ce constat comporte. Faire bonne figure, donner le change, prétendre que rien ne s'est passé et continuer d'exister. Il est d'humeur joyeuse, mais je ne me sens pas l'âme de participer à sa conversation sautillante. Pourtant il faut bien que je m'y plie. Ma fierté blessée m'y force. Alors j'acquiesce de temps en temps à ses assertions, feins l'étonnement à chaque rumeur entendue dans l'un ou l'autre des bars fréquentés par mon supérieur. Mais le coeur n'y est pas. J'avance les mains enfouies au fond des poches et écoute le timbre grave et profond de sa voix de baryton. Dire que je m'en délecte serait presque un euphémisme... Je lutte intérieurement contre les images de la nuit passée à ses côtés, car je ne sais que trop bien que les laisser remonter à la surface signifierait entrer dans une zone de non-retour... ma santé mentale y prendrait un sacré coup._

* * *

_Je l'avais prévenu, je lui avais bien dit qu'il s'y brûlerait les plumes. Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi, qui ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir ? En cédant à son désir, et au mien je l'avoue, je crois avoir perdu une part de son respect. Son amitié, aussi. Et je regrette amèrement cette nuit..._

_Car que valent quelques instants de luxure face à l'admiration et au soutien d'Iruka-kun ? Pas grand chose, hélas. Mais ça, je n'aurais pas pu m'en apercevoir avant de les avoir perdus. Oh bien sûr il est bon acteur, il sourit et garde la tête haute, mais quand ses yeux autrefois brillants croisent les miens, je n'y lis plus que du vide._

_Blesser l'égo de quelqu'un, fêler sa fierté ou son assurance ne m'avait jamais dérangé, auparavant. C'était d'ailleurs bien pratique. Alors pourquoi sa déception pourtant prévisible me plonge-t-elle dans ces réflexions ?_

_Réflexions dont je vais bientôt devoir me tirer, puisque nous arrivons à l'Académie à l'instant même où la sonnerie retentit. Une nouvelle semaine d'esclavage commence, et cette fois-ci, je n'ai plus personne avec qui la partager ..._

* * *

"Très bien tout le monde, maintenant sortez dans le calme s'il vous plaît ! Dans le calme j'ai dit ! Non, pas vous senpai, la journée n'est pas encore tout à fait terminée. Les contrôles écrits de ce matin ne vont pas se corriger tout seuls !"

_J'affiche un sourire gai en disant ces mots, mais n'en mène pas large. Mon supérieur soupire et tire sa chaise vers mon bureau. Lui non plus n'a pas l'air réjoui de passer des heures à essayer de déchiffrer les pattes de mouche et autres barbarismes grammaticaux de mes élèves, mais c'est ce qu'implique le travail de professeur. Si je pouvais m'enfuir en courant et éviter d'être seul avec lui..._

_Il s'assoit, le torse appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise sur laquelle il se tient à l'envers, et sépare le tas de copies en deux. Il pose la moitié à côté de lui, glisse son crayon entre ses lèvres, et se met au travail sans un mot. Eh bien, comme ça au moins, nous sommes deux à souffrir le martyre._

_J'expire bruyamment en secouant la tête, et entame ma correction. Les minutes défilent sans que l'un de nous ne dise un mot, le silence étant seulement troublé par nos crayons grattant le papier._

* * *

"Iruka écoute je-"

"-Ca va. On savait tous les deux où on allait."

"C'est sûr mais-"

"-J'ai dit que ça allait. Les copies doivent être corrigées pour demain, alors si on veut pouvoir aller dormir on a plutôt intérêt à-"

"-Umino-san, vas-tu m'écouter à la fin ?"

_Dans le mille. Enfin il lève les yeux, et consent à me laisser parler. Seulement je me rends compte que c'était beaucoup plus facile quand il ne me regardait pas..._

"Ecoute, je sais ce que j'ai dit, et ce que j'ai fait, et sur le moment je me doutais bien... non, je savais pertinemment que nos relations amicales et professionnelles en prendraient un sacré coup. Seulement j'étais très loin de me douter que ce changement me toucherait tu vois. Et maintenant, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, et prendre congé de toi chez Ichiraku au lieu de t'emmener chez moi, je le ferais...

Ne prends pas cet air blessé, c'est un compliment que je te fais !"

"Si je suis masochiste, vous, vous êtes un sadique. Je remue très bien les couteaux dans mes plaies tout seul vous savez, je n'ai pas besoin de vous, senpai."

"Iruka-kun. Je préférais mille fois que tu m'exaspères à vouloir me sauver pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je préférais mille fois être ton ami, plutôt que ton senpai. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'en être tenu au plan initial."

_Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir autant que je m'en veux ..._

"Je ne vous en veux pas. En vérité je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, après tout. Je vous ai aidé à aller mieux, et en prime je me suis fait baiser. Considérons qu'on est quittes !"

"Le cynisme colle mal à ton teint, Iruka-kun. Ecoute, te dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur me coûte déjà pas mal de ma si chère fierté, alors si tu n'es pas disposé à m'écouter, nous reprendrons cette discussion à un autre moment. Tu as raison, ces copies ne vont pas se corriger toutes seules."

"Non, c'est bon, allez-y, je me tais."

".....Tu sais, j'ai depuis longtemps un dégoût terrible des relations humaines. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi exactement, mais je me suis presque toujours figuré que l'attachement menait à la perte. Alors en ninja pragmatique, je me suis interdit l'amitié, la haine, l'amour et toute la pléiade de sensations qui en découlent. Les gens ont fini par s'y faire, et n'ont plus essayé de me changer. Mais tu es sorti de nulle part, et tu as cru pouvoir le faire. J'ai été surpris de te voir, la dernière fois avant ce fameux soir où tu m'as ramassé, tu devais avoir une quinzaine d'années ... Ton petit jeu de surveillance et protection rapprochée m'a vraiment exaspéré, au départ. Et puis ça m'a amusé, je me suis dit Tiens, voyons voir ce qu'il aura inventé de nouveau, aujourd'hui . Et pour finir, ça m'a plu. Tu vois il y a bien longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'était pas intéressé à moi pour de bon. J'en avais besoin, Iruka. En quelques jours, tu es devenu plus proche de moi que quiconque en vingt ans. Et voilà que je commets l'erreur de te traiter comme j'ai toujours traité les autres, et que je perds subitement cette amitié qui m'est devenue nécessaire. C'est ça que j'aimerais effacer, tu vois. Pas notre nuit tout entière, juste sa fin. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que j'ai l'intention de m'embarquer dans une vraie relation saine, ne nous méprenons pas, mais je me dis qu'après tout, nous pourrions être deux amis qui couchent ensemble, sans pour autant devoir se quitter froidement à l'aube, ni se promettre monts et merveilles, tu ne crois pas ? Il doit forcément exister un juste milieu..."

_Il baisse les yeux un moment avec une moue dubitative, puis esquisse un sourire malicieux avant de rétorquer :_

"Alors je vous ai manqué, senpai ?"

"Ne me force pas à le dire, tu pourrais le regretter..."

"Pensez-vous être en position de négocier ?"

_Je me penche par-dessus son bureau, prends son menton d'une main de sorte à l'immobiliser, et de l'autre, je fais rouler mon masque sur mon cou. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, mes lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes, je murmure :_

"Et toi ?"

_Enfin je retrouve la douceur de cette peau de miel..._

* * *

_Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que celui de répondre à son baiser, et d'ailleurs tous mes sens m'y encouragent. Mes copies attendront, tant que ses lèvres de glace essaieront de m'enivrer, et que ses mains d'albâtre caresseront ma peau, je n'existerai plus en tant que professeur._

_Il me rejoint de l'autre côté du meuble d'acajou et me tend une main pour que je me lève de mon fauteuil. Je me perds un instant dans la contemplation de son visage, mais aussitôt il reprend mes lèvres d'assaut, me plaquant contre le bureau. Sa bouche dévie de sa trajectoire, la voilà qui court vers mon oreille, descend dans mon cou et son murmure me fait sourire :_

"Je voudrais te dévorer, Iruka-kun, tu as la peau la plus chaude et sucrée du monde, ça devrait être interdit."

_Me dévorer ? Voilà une idée qu'il ne fallait pas me mettre en tête ... D'une impulsion du bassin je me décolle du meuble et échange nos places avant même qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte. Haussant un sourcil, il sourit de cet air lubrique qui m'a déjà rendu fou auparavant, et fait passer son chandail par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant son torse aux muscles saillants dans la lumière orangée du couchant. Je dépose sur son épaule un baiser juste assez fugace pour n'être pas tendre, mais assez appuyé pour éveiller ses sens, et trace de la pointe de ma langue une ligne imaginaire jusqu'à son nombril, m'obligeant à poser un genou à terre. L'une de ses mains est appuyée sur le bureau, à la recherche d'équilibre, et l'autre vient de dénouer mes cheveux. Les miennes s'affairent, quelques centimètres sous ma langue, essayant d'ouvrir un pantalon dont la toile déjà tendue ne veut pas céder. Quand enfin je parviens à dévoiler le sexe de mon partenaire, j'étouffe une exclamation et fais descendre ma langue jusqu'à la hampe de chair dressée. Timidement d'abord, ma langue en retrace toute la longueur, faisant frémir d'aise mon supérieur. Elle s'attarde un instant sur l'extrémité rosée, puis redescend jusqu'à la garde. Mes lèvres enfin prennent part au jeu, et j'englobe le gland de Kakashi-kun, jouant avec de la pointe de ma langue, lui arrachant un soupir qui en dit long sur mes aptitudes. Sa main exerce une pression sur ma nuque, et j'obéis à sa demande muette en avançant les lèvres sur son sexe jusqu'à sentir son ventre contre mon nez, puis recule voluptueusement. Ma main s'ajoute à mes lèvres, caressant les bourses chargées de semence, excitant la chair pâle, jouant de son désir par des frôlements infernaux. J'accélère le rythme de mes va-et-vients le long de sa verge frémissante, et le vois rejeter la tête en arrière. Voyons, Hatake-sama, j'allais justement plonger dans vos yeux et vous lancer le regard qui fait fondre ..._

_Soudain, alors même que je commence à goûter sous mes lèvres les prémisses du plaisir, mon partenaire pose une main sur mon épaule, m'intimant de stopper mon activité. Il me tend la main, et je me relève, interrogateur._

"Viens par là"

_Il m'embrasse et me retourne contre le bureau, avant d'ôter mon chandail à la hâte. Aussitôt il passe ses mains contre mon torse et ma peau se recouvre de chair de poule. Il répète :_

"Ca devrait être interdit"

_Puis il passe une main contre ma joue et l'enfouit dans mes cheveux avant de sceller nos lèvres de nouveau. Je ne comprends pas comment les siennes peuvent rester si froides, alors que les miennes me brûlent... Ce faisant son autre main dénoue ma ceinture et fait glisser mon pantalon et mes sous-vêtements sur le sol, et je m'empresse d'ôter mes chaussures d'un coup de talon afin de me dénuder entièrement. Ma verge dressée rencontre la peau de son ventre, puis il la prend en main et entame un va-et-vient des plus lents. Douce torture, splendide supplice, merveilleux calvaire... Ses lèvres parcourent ma peau, y laissant des sillons brûlants et brillants. Au dehors le soleil s'est couché, et la lumière bleutée du crépuscule fait miroiter nos corps enfiévrés. Je voudrais garder cette image en moi toute la vie._

_Doucement, il s'appuie contre mon torse, faisant basculer mon corps sur le meuble, sans cesser de me caresser, puis sa main libre attrape l'une de mes cuisses et la remonte, appuyée désormais sur le rebord du bureau. Docile, je ramène l'autre dans la même position, lui offrant un accès direct au plus profond de moi. Alors que sa main excite toujours mon gland turgescent, sa verge repose sur ma cuisse et m'arrache un frisson de douceur. Il me sourit, et se penche, afin de passer son index sur mes lèvres. J'entrouve la bouche, et le laisse glisser son doigt contre l'humidité de ma langue, alors qu'il se mord les lèvres d'aise. Ce même doigt vient ensuite rencontrer l'entrée étroite et serrée de mon intimité, et je me force à me détendre pour l'y laisser pénétrer. Kakashi-kun a un drôle de sourire en coin, et se laisse glisser au sol. De mon perchoir, je ne vois plus que sa main s'agitant sur mon sexe, mais bientôt je sens quelque chose de chaud et mouillé contre le puits brun et plissé de mon intérieur... Dieu..._

_Il se relève. Un doigt, puis deux. Il est tellement facile d'entrer en moi à présent !_

_Mais je sens l'impatience faire vibrer sa chair, et d'un mouvement de tête autoritaire, je lui intime l'ordre de me prendre sans plus attendre. Il n'a pas cessé de sourire, mais cette fois-ci la lueur de lubricité dans ses yeux semble plus étincelante que jamais. Il crache un peu de salive à l'entrée de moi, et ce geste si dégradant ne fait qu'accentuer mon excitation. Guidant sa verge au creux de moi, il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour me pénétrer jusqu'à la garde._

* * *

_La hampe a enfin retrouvé son fourreau. Seigneur, si je n'avais pas déjà goûté de sa chaleur je dirais qu'il est fébrile... Cet homme est brûlant. Il est le Diable, ou son envoyé, venu sur Terre pour me soumettre à la tentation..._

J_e secoue la tête pour chasser ces étranges pensées, et ressors de son ventre, faisant naître dans son regard une lueur de supplique. Je l'avais bien dit, Iruka-kun, que tu me supplierais..._

_Mais bien vite, c'est moi qui n'en peux plus de cette extrême lenteur, et j'attrape ses hanches des deux mains pour assurer ma prise. Donnant de puissants coups de bassin, je le vois fermer les yeux et porter sa main à sa bouche pour en mordre la paume. Non, Iruka, je veux que tu me regardes, je veux voir ton regard quand tu mourras d'extase sous mes assauts... je me penche sur lui et prends sa gorge d'une main. Il ouvre les yeux, surpris, et les plonge dans les miens. Voilà, c'est exactement ça que je veux voir, ce regard vague et fiévreux, ces soupirs contenus..._

_Je lui souris et dépose un baiser au coin de ses lèvres entrouvertes et humides, sans cesser de labourer son intérieur, puis me relève et attrape ses deux bras. Ainsi, il est à ma merci. Ses mains agrippent mes avant-bras et j'accélère le mouvement. A chaque va-et-vient, mon sexe gonflé et frémissant entre jusqu'à la garde dans son ventre brûlant, et je sens monter en lui la même extase qui me dévore. Nos râles de plaisir n'ont d'égale que la langueur de nos soupirs._

_Je le sens, bientôt il explosera, alors je lâche son bras et reprends en main sa verge bouillonnante, lui imposant le même rythme que celui de mes coups de rein._

_Ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites et sa bouche entrouverte n'émet plus qu'une longue plainte continue alors qu'il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Le gémissement s'élève et atteint son apogée en un râle vainqueur, alors qu'un sursaut de plaisir libère sa semence dans ma main. La substance nacrée coule jusqu'à sa toison intime, de même que la sueur de son front poisse ses cheveux._

_Il enroule ses jambes autour de mon bassin et m'attire au plus profond de lui, alors que ses yeux sont toujours fermés et qu'il n'a même pas encore repris son souflle. Seigneur cet homme me rend fou... Il a quelque chose d'à la fois divin et malsain, je ne sais pas quoi faire de moi quand il m'observe trop longtemps..._

"Venez... Hatake-sama ... je vous en supplie..."

_Qu'il ne me le répète pas deux fois... j'accélère le mouvement, mais il reprend :_

"Venez ... dans ma bouche..."

_Dieu tout-puissant ... Alors que l'extase ultime commence à nouer mes entrailles, je libère son corps de ma présence et l'aide à remonter sur son séant . Il se laisse glisser au sol, à genoux, et ouvre les lèvres._

_Ses yeux disent clairement qu'il me veut sur sa face, et je ne suis pas homme à l'en empêcher ... Alors que ma main s'agite sur mon sexe, je sens mes bourses se contracter, une fois, deux fois, et enfin dans une exclamation je me libère de toute tension sur le visage d'Iruka-kun en longs jets puissants et brûlants._

* * *

_Pantelant. Je l'ai laissé pantelant et coi. Ses deux mains appuyées contre le bureau, il reprend son souffle alors que je m'essuie le visage d'un revers de la main. Bien sûr, il faudra passer par les toilettes avant de sortir de la salle de classe, et j'espère sincèrement ne croiser personne ... Je dépose un baiser entre ses omoplates et me rhabille silencieusement, prêt à rentrer chez moi avec mes copies en suspens. Entre deux halètements, il prononce la phrase que je n'aurais jamais espéré entendre :_

"Dis, Iruka ... Tu ne veux pas ... terminer ... de corriger ça demain ? Je n'ai ... franchement pas envie ... de te laisser rentrer chez toi."

_Je souris, et le laisse se rhabiller, avant de lui emboîter le pas jusque chez lui. Ce soir, c'est dans ses bras que je dormirai ..._

* * *

Et voilà chers amis.

Ce chapitre clôt ma Fanfiction,

Et je peux enfin aller réviser mes partiels de demain ...

Vous allez me manquer, mais je promets de continuer à écrire.

Il suffit maintenant que je trouve un nouveau sujet ...

Autre chose : je pars pour le Costa Rica dans une semaine,

et serai donc absente durant deux longs mois.

J'espère vous retrouver à mon retour !

J'espère vous avoir satisfaits jusque là,

A bientôt !

**Tsubaki**


End file.
